The Magic of Immortality
by Fim-Fan Trading Company
Summary: A week away from finals, Jeremy falls asleep at the wheel and has what should have been a fatal accident. He discovers that he is one of a very small percentage of sentients in the universe. He is an immortal. He cannot die. As he struggles to accept his new place in the universe, he must figure out how he's going to begin his immortality. And where he'll go to spend it. By Junebud
1. Tonight You Sleep in Hell!

Chapter One: Tonight You Sleep in Hell! / Story: The Magic of Immortality / by junebud

(Pirate's Note: This is a story by Junebud posted on Fimfiction on May 30th 2013. June has been inactive since August 13th 2014)

Twilight Sparkle stared at the massive wound currently caving in the skull of the strange creature lying on the dirt at her hooves. Blood seeped from the wound and one of its eyeballs had popped out of the socket. Applejack still hadn't put her back hoof down. Blood still dripped from it. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth worked without making a sound.

"I... I... It just..." Applejack stuttered, looking desperately at Twilight, "It just came out of nowhere!"

Twilight still couldn't speak. She felt her gorge rising in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the...whatever it was. "D'you think it's... gonna be okay?" Applejack's voice quavered at the end of her question. It was jarring enough to snap Twilight out of her daze.

"No, Applejack. I don't think it's going to be okay." She tentatively poked at the still form on the ground with her forehoof. The limp body didn't move.

"I thought it was gonna attack ya'!"

Twilight shuddered at the memory of the strange looking creature coming stumbling out of the Everfree Forest, a wild look in its tiny piggish eyes. It looked vaguely like some kind of hairless ape or maybe a particularly runty looking monster. It had dashed up to them, violence in its bearing, running full-tilt; though how it managed to stay balanced while sprinting was a mystery to her. If Applejack hadn't bucked the creature, she would have used her magic. But neither of them had expected the creature to trip. Or the hollow, wet pop that Applejack's connecting kick had made when it connected with the creature's head.

It happened very suddenly. Twilight had been fine, but suddenly her gorge rose and she lost her breakfast right there on the road to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack rushed over to Twilight and put a comforting hoof around the lavender mare's withers. "There now, Twi'," she said, her voice hitching, "it's gonna be okay... It was an accident. Coulda' happened to anypony." The orange farmpony shuddered as she comforted her friend. They both stood there for a long time, trying to compose themselves. A slight sound caused Applejack's flattened ears to twitch. At first, Twilight didn't notice, but the small noise kept happening and even Twilight stopped her crying long enough to look at Applejack.

The two mares looked at each other in mutual horror, "Is it..." Applejack started.

"...still alive?" Twilight finished.

Applejack took a shuddering breath, mentally bracing herself for what she knew she had to do. "If it's still alive... Well, it's in a lot o' pain. And it def'nitely cain't survive long, not with that-that head wound. I'll have to put it out of its misery."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock, "If it's still alive, maybe Fluttershy can help it!"

Applejack shook her head sternly, her tears still sparkling in her eyes, but unshed. "No Twi," she said, her voice resolute, "you saw it. If it's still alive, it cain't survive fer long. It'd be a mercy to end its pain and Flutters'd agree with me. You know it."

Twilight stared at her friend for a long moment before dropping her eyes and nodding. "You're right. Of course you're right. O-okay. But make it quick. It's suffered enough."

"Girl," a strange voice said behind them, the consonants marred slightly, "you don't know the half of it."

It was much later. Almost four in the afternoon. A strange scene was unfolding on the front lawn of Fluttershy's cottage. Three pastel-colored pony mares watched a gangly, bizarrely bipedal creature take a seat at the table which had been set out on the lawn. The creature nodded its head, running a hand through its hair. Twilight started in surprise when it spoke, "Uh, thanks," the creature said awkwardly, "that was a really long walk. You don't know how good it feels to sit down finally."

Applejack was a little wild around the eyes as she stared at the creature. Its face was black and blue, hugely bruised. But there was no sign of the massive head trauma that she was certain had killed it mere minutes ago. The creature sighed, "Clint never mentioned this..." it muttered, seemingly to itself. "Let's start slow then. Hi, my name's Jeremy. It's nice to meet you. What are your names?"

The yellow pegasus mare with a long pink mane and tail stepped forward, a cup of water in her mouth. She placed it on the table carefully and Jeremy took the cup gratefully. "I-I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy murmured, unable to meet Jeremy's gaze. "Um... it's very nice to meet you!" She ducked her head, hiding her teal eyes behind her flowing mane.

Twilight stepped forward, "My name is Twilight Sparkle... Jeremy. I'm so sorry about what happened on the road! We thought you were dead!" She sniffed at the remembered trauma, "There was so much blood."

"I coulda' sworn yer head was squashed flatter'n' a pancake, Jeremy," Applejack said. She seemed to remember herself, "Name's Applejack, by the way," she tipped the Stetson hat she wore over her blonde mane, "I'm sorry about... Y'know, kickin' ya."

Jeremy nodded, smiling. "It certainly did hurt enough. You're pretty damn strong, Applejack and no, your eyes weren't mistaken. I was definitely mortally wounded. But that's not really a concern for me."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'not a concern'? I'm pretty sure that a mortal wound is... y'know... fatal."

Jeremy nodded again, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes again, "Yeah. That's normally true. But there's one thing you don't know."

"A-and what's that? If you don't mind me asking, of course," Fluttershy said demurely.

"I'm not mortal. I can't die."

The statement hung in the air like a lead balloon. Twilight shook her head, her mind racing. Applejack snorted, "Oh c'mon! Don't kid a kidder! You ain't... I mean, you cain't be..."

"That kick you gave me felt like you popped one of my eyes out." Jeremy watched Twilight flinch before he continued, "Yeah, thought so. It was a really powerful kick. Too powerful to get up from." He spread his arms as if to say, And yet here I am.

Applejack struggled to come up with some kind of response, but she couldn't. Twilight narrowed her eyes, "You say that like it's happened before. The dying thing I mean."

"I have. It wasn't any fun." Jeremy took a sip of the water Fluttershy had given him. "You wanna hear about it?"

Twilight glanced at her two friends, each of whom returned her look without wavering. "I think it's important that we do, Jeremy."

"Fair enough. I've been itching to tell someone since it happened..."

Jeremy grunted with effort as he completed another set of kicks. The instructor shouted out another set and Jeremy set himself in a deep back stance and began practicing his roundhouse kicks. Sweat dripped down his forehead and soaked the back of his uniform. The set finished and the instructor, Mr. Andrews, an aging fifth degree black belt with a paunch and a kick like a mule, called for a water break. Gratefully, Jeremy wiped his forehead with his sleeve and trotted out of the dojang with the rest of the students. Alex, his best friend, gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "You're looking a little beat out there, Jeremy! You goin' soft?"

Jeremy scowled at Alex and answered him, "Got a lot on my mind. Finals are coming up, and I haven't really studied as much as I should. I guess I'm just distracted."

Alex chuckled and said, "Well, don't let on about that to Mr. Andrews. He'll have you doing pushups for the rest of class if he thinks you're not paying attention. I'm half tempted to tell him!"

"Just wait 'til we spar, smartass. You'll see how focused I am."

"Oooh, I'm shakin' in my boots!" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Alex's bare feet. Alex rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
Further discussion was cut short by Mr. Andrews' sharp yell for silence and the water break passed quickly. The rest of the class was uneventful. Jeremy easily beat Alex in points sparring and free sparring, but this was normal. Jeremy excelled at sparring while Alex was generally a little too hesitant with his openings. Jeremy changed into his street clothes and carefully folded his black belt into his gym bag. His mind was still far away and he wasn't paying much attention when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Mr. Andrews.  
"Jeremy, can you stay for a minute? I've got something I need to discuss with you." His gravelly voice sounded somber.  
Oh great, thought Jeremy, he noticed my space-out during class. "Sure, Mr. Andrews." He followed the old instructor into the dojang proper, remembering to bow upon entering the training area.  
The rest of the students had already left and the last of the headlights from the parking lot were disappearing down the alley that ran to the parking lot and into town. Mr. Andrews looked relaxed and serious at the same time. Jeremy had admired Mr. Andrews for as long as he could remember. Mr. Andrews' full name was Michael Andrews, but Jeremy always thought of him with the honorific "Mister." Mr. Andrews had opened his Taekwondo dojang ten years ago and Jeremy had started attending when he was fifteen. He was twenty five now and a third degree black belt, one of the top-ranked students in the class and one of Mr. Andrews' most senior students.  
"Jeremy," Mr. Andrews began, "you're one of my best students. I've rarely seen a young man with more dedication and spirit than you have. I think you're ready to test up to your fourth degree. What do you think?"  
Jeremy felt shocked. He'd had his third degree black belt for almost two years now, and it was approaching the time when he thought he would be called to test up for his next rank, but hadn't imagined it would be this early. He felt his spirits soar, "I'm honored, sir. If you think I'm ready, then I must be. When is the test?"  
"At the end of the month, here at the school. You know the testing requirements." "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
Mr. Andrews smiled and gave Jeremy a pat on the shoulder, "You'll do well, Jeremy. Now get going."  
Jeremy bowed at the waist, a stiff, formal bow with his hands kept at his sides, then left the dojang. He sprinted to his car, his fatigue from the workout subsumed by his elation. As soon as he reached his car-an aging Honda Accord with deep rust spots on its dirty black paint-his elation faded to be replaced by the general low-key stress that always seemed to be present, except during his martial arts classes. He felt his stomach clench and he pulled in a deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door and got into his car. He sat in his seat for a while, staring into space, before he seemed to come to himself suddenly and he slammed the door and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot of the dojang and sped down the alley onto Main Street.  
The drive home from was a long one—forty five minutes. Jeremy lived out in the country and the roads were straight and narrow with little to no variation in scenery: nothing but corn and soy as far as the eye could see. This late in the year, most of the crop was harvested and the fields looked as if they had been given a crew cut with their brown stalks all chopped neatly off a foot from the ground. The drive seemed to last even longer when he was exhausted from a martial arts workout; the scenery had a dangerous way of lulling him almost to the point of hypnosis. Usually, he could fight off the stultifying effects of the drive home by blasting his radio at top volume, but his radio had given out last week and he had not gotten it fixed yet. So it was to silence that he began slipping towards waking sleep on the last day of his normal life.

Jeremy snapped fully awake, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings. Directly ahead headlights blinded him. Too late to do anything, adrenaline sizzling through his veins anyway, Jeremy watched himself jerk the steering wheel to the side and slam his foot on the brake pedal in slow motion as inexorably, the headlights in his windshield drew nearer and nearer. He felt the impact start in his feet and thrum its way through his calves, up his thighs and vibrate in his chest before he was slammed forward into the steering wheel and all went black.

Jeremy awoke feeling fiery pain all over. It was hard to breathe. He was still in his seat, even though he had never fastened his seatbelt. He tried to shift out of the seat, but something was holding him to the seat. Blearily, and with a rising sense of panic, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. The area around him was the pitch black of night. There was no sign of the other car. He found he could turn his head, and winced at the sudden sharp pain in his neck and along his face. Something wet trickled down his cheek. The windshield was spiderwebbed with a million fractures, and there was a long pole sticking straight out of the driver's side of the windshield. Jeremy sat looking at this stupidly until it suddenly dawned on him that this pole was the reason he could not move. It had impaled him and gone straight through the seat.  
Jeremy felt dizzy with shock. Throughout this entire waking nightmare, the mantra I shouldn't be alive, I shouldn't be alive kept circling through his consciousness. He almost blacked out again, but forced himself to stay awake through main force of will. No wonder I can't breathe! He thought, I'm pinned to the damn seat! He felt panic threaten to overwhelm him and once again forced a measure of calm. He would call for help. Now, where was his phone? There, on the passenger seat, miraculously unmoved from where he left it. He found he could move his arms and reached with his right hand toward the phone. The pain in his chest pounded into his consciousness until bright spots danced in his vision. Why aren't I dead?! His dazed mind wondered for the fiftieth time. He could not reach the phone. He tried again, straining against the pole embedded in his chest until he passed out, his right hand still inches away from the phone.

"Jeremy?" It was Twilight Sparkle. Jeremy had fallen silent, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

He shook his head like someone trying to wake up. "Sorry. I drifted off there. Where was I?"

Applejack cleared her throat, "Was that the first time you, uh..."

"Died?" Jeremy chuckled, "Yeah. It was. I've only done it twice so far. It's not very pleasant. It's also the last night I was on Earth."

Fluttershy came into the room. He hadn't noticed her leave when he started telling them about the car wreck, but Twilight had noticed the pegasus' rather shocked expression and had softly suggested she brew some tea. The yellow pegasus had a tray balanced on her back with four teacups. She gripped the tea kettle in her mouth. "There you are Fluttershy," Jeremy said, smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice that you'd left! Did you want me to go back?"

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked, nearly dropping the tea kettle before she quickly placed it onto the table, then using a wing to expertly maneuver the tea tray off her back and onto the table beside the kettle. "No... that's okay. I-I think I can, um, get the general idea... if that's okay with you."

Jeremy nodded. He waited to continue his story until Fluttershy had poured them all tea. When they were all sipping at their tea, he resumed. "So I had fallen unconscious, trying to reach my phone..."

Jeremy's eyes flew open at a tugging sensation in his chest that sent pain lancing through him in great fiery waves. He gasped weakly, blood frothing at the corners of his mouth as he tried to figure out what had happened. His brutal return to reality had left him confused. It made no sense. He was still alive, for one. Jeremy was pretty sure that a three inch pole through the chest was fatal for most people. Secondly, there was a small woman, maybe five feet tall, standing on the hood of his car. She had the pole in her hands and she was tugging on it. A sucking, wrenching feeling accompanied her efforts and he cried out weakly. The woman stopped what she was doing briefly to flash a grin that refracted into a million white smiles through the fractured windshield. The effect was ominous. She gripped the pole again and tugged hard.  
With sliding, wet popping noise, the pole slid smoothly out of Jeremy's chest and through the windshield. The woman stood holding the pole, inspecting it thoughtfully before tossing it to the side and hopping off the crumpled hood of Jeremy's car. Jeremy had fallen bonelessly forward, his cheek pressing against the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare thinly into the chilly night air. He was too weak to move. He felt the warm rush of blood from the gaping hole in his chest drench his legs and he fell tumbling back into unconsciousness.

Jeremy awoke with a start. The pain in his chest had turned from a dull burning ache to a raging inferno of agony. He bolted upright, his eyes flying open in terrified agony as he shrieked into cold night air. A silky voice said from nearby, "Ah, you're awake."  
Jeremy digested that information for a minute. It held several layers of meaning. He was no longer in his wrecked car, he had not died. The person the voice belonged to expected him to awaken from the injury. "What the hell happened?" He tried to say. It came out as a whispery gurgle. He glanced down at his chest and found the hole from the pole still gleaming wetly in the starlight. He touched the ragged edges of the wound with his fingers and felt the slimy consistency of congealing blood.  
He felt dizziness swim through his head again and thought he would faint, but the woman who had spoken to him earlier leaned close to him and slapped him hard across the face. Even through all the other injuries, her slap stung enough to bring him back. "You're not going to die," she said this calmly, as if there were no doubt in her mind.  
Jeremy felt like laughing. The hole in his chest was oozing blood still and he couldn't seem to get a breath. He felt an ominous bubbling sensation in his lungs and all he could taste was blood. There was no way he would be alive for much longer. It was a miracle he was alive now! The woman stared at him with a furious concentration that Jeremy found disconcerting. Her eyes were black pools of shadow, set deep within their sockets. Her face had a delicate look although the night shadows gave it an ominous cast. Her hair was short, but not boyishly so. She might or might not be attractive, he couldn't really tell.  
"You're not going to die," she repeated, "you can't die." She suddenly stood and began pacing, her words fading into a language Jeremy did not recognize. "You," she said suddenly, turning back to him and pointing an imperious finger, "stop sulking and get up! You're not going to die and the pain will fade."  
Jeremy just looked at her incredulously. Not going to die? Get up?! The woman was obviously insane! He could feel his life leaking out of his body as the quiet seconds ticked by. And yet, his body kept on living. Despite enormous trauma, a massive injury, and shock, his body was still alive enough to keep him in agony. He grunted a laugh. Blood bubbles foamed at the corners of his mouth as he whispered to the woman, "Go to hell. Just leave me alone."  
She seemed to smile a grim smile, "Finally, some spirit! Sorry, Jeremy, can't go to Hell any more than you can. And you're coming with me." She stooped and draped one of his arms over her shoulders, then stood easily. She was enormously strong. The woman did not seem to expend any effort when she lifted him and moved easily. Jeremy took the opportunity to study his surroundings, even though he dimly thought the exercise to be futile with death minutes or perhaps even seconds away. He did it anyway.

The woman was carrying him through a wooded area that must not be far from the road. He heard the roar of a semi's passage as they moved. She was taking him away from the road, away from his car and everything that meant anything to him. He could not summon enough energy to protest or even to care. It was taxing reserves of energy he didn't even know he possessed just to keep his eyes open. The hole in his chest throbbed mercilessly. He felt the sickening sensation of the wind play over his exposed innards and if he could have vomited, he would. It seemed, however, that the pole which had impaled him had also severed the muscles that controlled vomiting.  
As the woman carried him and the seconds stretched to minutes and Jeremy continued to live, he began to wonder if she was somehow telling him the truth. Though he hurt abominably, and death would have been preferable, he did not seem any closer to that final release than he had been before he was injured. Blood had stopped pumping from the wound, as if he had none left in his body, he could barely take one breath every minute or so, yet he felt no discomfort or shortage of breath, beyond the discomfort of being perforated with a three inch hole. This is what it feels like to die, he thought dreamily. The girl's wrong...  
This last thought tantalized him as the woman dragged him through the thick brush. Sharp sticks snagged at his skin and the air was cold enough to make the woman's breath fog around her head, but he was numb to all these things. The pain of the wound still raged through him and occupied most of his attention. It all felt very dreamlike, even the pain had a surreal quality to it. Nothing felt real; certainly not the hole in his chest, which should have killed him, but nor did the woman who half carried, half dragged him through the thinning woods. Jeremy's mind retreated from the thoughts and the pain by detaching itself from his body and wandering without direction in the same sort of self-hypnotic manner he had awakened from to belatedly realize his peril when he was driving.  
Presently, the woods thinned completely and the woman and Jeremy emerged into a wide, flat plain of waist-high grass. Far across the field, a light shone in a window. Off in the distance, the noise of passing cars filtered through the trees and grass until it sounded like muted, sighing breath. The freeway was near, but not so near that the headlights of travelling cars could be discerned. The woman headed in the direction of the light across the field. Jeremy slipped away from consciousness and the rest of the journey was a blur.

Jeremy awoke slowly. His mind was fuzzy from the pains he had suffered the last night, but through his foggy confusion, he was immediately aware that the fiery agony was gone. He was able to draw breath freely again. Relief flooded through him. It was all a dream after all. Strange, he thought as he stretched out in the bed, it all seemed so real. The thought stuck in his head as he realized that he was not in his room in his little one-bedroom apartment. The sheets felt wrong. Jeremy's eyes opened slightly to an alien room. The ceiling had exposed rafters, rough-hewn and shadowed with dim light, like a log cabin. He turned his head and his eyes met walls of wooden planks, artfully cut to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, with no crack or chink to let in the outside air. A single painting hung on the wall: a watercolor print of a sailboat on a calm sea or lake. It looked amateurly done, but had a simple beauty that captured his attention for uncounted seconds. After a while, Jeremy sat up.  
The room was furnished simply. A single window looked out into a field of brown grass and what must have been the front of the house, a log cabin set in the middle of nowhere. Weak sunshine filtered through the window as if it were early morning or overcast. There was a low end table next to the bed with a small, squat lamp. The only other furnishings were an uncomfortable looking wooden chair next to the door and a simple chest of drawers standing against one wall. Where am I? Jeremy thought, an edge of panic creeping into his consciousness.  
He flung the covers off of him and found that he was naked, though unwashed. Dark reddish brown dust or dirt covered his skin and stained the bed covers. He looked at it, confused, until he realized what it was: dried blood. He felt his chest wonderingly. It was whole, though if he prodded the place where the pole had punctured him, it throbbed a little with a dim echo of the agony that had overwhelmed him last night. Jeremy glanced around the room for his clothes, but didn't see them. He got out of the bed and looked into the chest of drawers. All of the drawers but one were empty. In that drawer, he found a faded pair of jeans which were too big around the waist and too short in the leg and a plaid shirt that was simply too big. He put the clothes on anyway and walked to the door.  
The door opened into a hallway that was rather short and had only one other door in it which was closed. The hallway led to a small living area and Jeremy could make out the corner of a worn burgundy couch. He heard the sound of a television coming from there and smelled eggs and bacon frying. He walked as quietly as he could on his bare feet to the living room. He stood in the opening of the hallway, staring out into the livingroom and the small, open kitchenette where an older man was cooking the eggs and bacon he had smelled with his back to Jeremy. Sitting on the couch was the woman who had pulled him out of his car and dragged him through the woods. She was watching a tiny television sitting on a ramshackle old TV stand. It sounded like a game show, something like The Price Is Right.  
The woman was youngish, maybe in her late twenties to early thirties with dark red hair, the kind that looked dyed, but wasn't. Her face was round and her eyes were a flat shade of brown. Her mouth was small and seemed set in a pout with a full bottom lip and almost no top lip. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the television. She was either too focused on the TV show to notice Jeremy, or she didn't care that he was there because she didn't look up from it. Jeremy still couldn't decide if she was attractive or not. The older man called from the kitchen, "Glad you're awake. You can set the table now."  
Jeremy jumped. The old man had not turned and Jeremy had thought he had been silent when he walked out of his room. "Don't just stand there!" The old man said sharply, "Dishes are in the cabinet, cups and glasses in the one next to it. Forks and knives in the drawer here."  
Jeremy moved to obey the old man, studying him as he did so. The man was extremely ugly. Jeremy guessed the clothes had to belong to the gray-haired man because the old man had a slight paunch and was about three inches or so shorter than Jeremy, but built more solidly than Jeremy's stick figure-like frame. He had a doughy face that seemed unfinished somehow, his mouth was like a ragged gash in a ball of lumpy clay. His eyes, however, were lively and bright, a complex shade of gray that seemed to dance and flicker through many different colors in the dim light of the kitchen. His voice was gravelly and deep, almost unpleasant to the ear.  
Jeremy found the plates and flatware easily enough and set them at the small kitchen table. The table was littered with magazines and newspapers, which he pushed to the side. He set three places and then sat down at the table, watching the woman who was still entranced by the gameshow on TV. The old man spoke again as he emptied the eggs and bacon onto another plate and set the food on the table, "Name's Clint. That's Jane. I imagine you have a slew o' questions. But they'll wait 'til after breakfast. C'mon, Jane, turn off that infernal box and come eat!" Jane obediently rose and turned off the TV and came to sit at the table.  
Jeremy glanced at Clint and Jane as they dug into their breakfasts with mechanical fervor before he gave a mental shrug and ate his food. He found that he was starving and that the food was delicious. Never had he tasted eggs so good, or bacon that was as perfect as the thick strips rapidly disappearing in front of him now. He took great gulps of orange juice from his glass and found that it, too, tasted better than anything he had ever drank before. Soon, his plate and his glass were empty and he found that he was picking at little crumbs of bacon and eggs with his fork.  
"You're not insane, you know." Clint said, pushing back from the table and resting his hands on his paunch.  
"Huh?" Said Jeremy, and he realized it was the first time he had spoken since he had awakened in the little house.  
"You aren't crazy. It might seem so, but you're not. You are, in fact, immortal." The old man fished a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his front shirt pocket and lit one contemplatively, squinting his bright eyes at Jeremy through the smoke.  
Jeremy pushed himself from the table and stood up, "Right. Listen, thanks for breakfast and I mean it! It was delicious, but I've got a lot to do and if you'll just point me to a phone or give me a ride—" Jeremy started, but Jane cut him off.  
"Sorry, you can't leave right now. There's things you have to know before you can make any decisions. It won't take all that long." She brushed her short red hair behind her ears and crossed her legs under the table.  
Jeremy stared at her incredulously. "And how the hell are an old man and a woman gonna stop me? I'm a third degree black belt, and unless you wanna get really hurt, really fast, you better either get me the hell outta here or tell me where a phone is!" He was breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through his veins and an edge of panic had crept into his voice so that his last words came out in a breathy whisper. He felt supremely uncomfortable and it was completely out of character for him to be threatening anyone.  
"Listen, Jeremy," said Clint, still sitting serenely at the table, reclining with his hands over his stomach, "we're not telling you we're gonna stop you. We're trying to save your hide. Not your life. You can't die, but you can still feel pain. Unless you've already forgotten about last night?"  
Jeremy paused on his way to the door, curiosity momentarily winning over his anger and confusion. If these people have answers…he thought, then said harshly, "Who are you people? What the hell are you talking about?"  
Clint smiled and Jane looked bored, her hands idly tapping on the kitchen table. Clint beckoned Jeremy back to the table, "C'mon, kid. Have a seat. You can leave anytime you want to," he said quickly as Jeremy's frown deepened and he turned to the door once again, "but this is a bit of a long story."  
Jeremy slowly walked back to the table and sat down. "Okay. You got me. Now spill it."  
Clint cleared his throat ostentatiously, then paused, a confused look on his face. "It's been awhile since I've had to explain this…" He began apologetically, "But I'll do the best I can. Let's see, oh yes. As far as I know, this isn't some sort of curse or magic or anything like that, but then again, I can't say I'm right about that either. I thought that when I 'died' the first time. Most do. Anyway, things since then have made me rethink that theory.

"You see, the universe is big," Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but a murderous look from Jane closed it immediately. Clint continued without seeming to notice the nonverbal firefight, "Might as well be infinite, even if it isn't and the fact that there can even be an immortal being is almost proof that it is infinite. Anyway, you, me, Jane and quite a few others- though in a larger sense, an infinitesimally small number of others- are immortal. There are maybe eight trillion immortals right now. Could be more, could be less. All in all, that is less than one quadrillionth of one percent of the population of known intelligences in the universe right now, and that's a very liberal estimate.  
"You might be wondering what our purpose is?" Clint chuckled dryly, took a drag on his ragged cigarette and flicked the ashes on the floor before resuming with his raspy voice, " I don't rightly know. We just are. It's as if we are the exception that proves the rule. We don't have a special function. We don't guard or quest or rule. Unless we want to, that is. Like anyone in this universe, immortals simply are; though there are some that have banded together to form like-minded groups. Like clubs or churches." Clint paused again and dragged on his cigarette, letting the smoke trickle out of the corner of his mouth slowly.  
Jeremy interrupted, "What, you mean, like really immortal? Can't die?"Jane smiled wickedly and said, "I was trapped in the core of a star for about two million years before someone happened by and curiosity prompted them to pull me out."  
Jeremy gaped at her, then tried to play it cool, "Musta got a helluva sun tan." Jane's smile disappeared and she seemed to close in on herself. Jeremy guessed he hit a nerve there. One thing bothered him, though, "Oh come on, you're human! Even if any of this other crap you've fed me is half true, humans didn't even exist two million years ago!"  
"The universe is a big place, Jeremy," said Clint gently, stubbing out his cigarette on the table, "and humanity's homes are many and diverse. There are more humans in this universe than those here on earth. In any case, Jane has been through much."  
"I still can't believe any of this," muttered Jeremy, "it's insane!"  
"Don't believe us? You will in two hundred years," drawled Jane with a grim smile on her lips, "Or maybe you will the next time you get a three inch pole shoved through you and wake up the next morning. Either way, believe it or not, it's true." She got up and paced the small kitchen restlessly before she turned to Clint and said truculently, "Well, old man? Why not show him?"  
Clint sighed and looked at Jeremy who was watching them with a suspicion that was giving way to mild alarm. "All right, Jane. I guess shock treatment is the best way."  
Jeremy stood up suddenly and backed away from the two, "No way, you two! I saw Highlander! You're not gonna stick me with some sword or something… Even if I somehow don't die, it'll hurt a lot!"  
Jane rolled her eyes with exasperation and said sharply, "We're not gonna hurt you! Calm down, Jeremy! We're not the Brotherhood, here, we're Observers!" This didn't seem to offer the amount of comfort that she was going for, but it did derail Jeremy's panic for a moment.  
Jeremy paused and blinked before he asked, "Who is the Brotherhood? What's an Observer? Is that one of the clubs you were talking about, Clint?"  
Clint nodded, "Jane is referring to two of several groups of immortals. If you would calm down a second and come with me," Clint stood up and brushed crumbs from his wrinkled flannel shirt, "you'll find out what I'm talking about. It's quite shocking for a first timer. I remember, it shocked me."  
Jeremy's eyes darted from side to side and he licked his lips nervously before he said softly, "Fuck it. All right. Just, uh, no swords, okay? Even if I am immortal," Jane rolled her eyes again at the word 'if', "Even if I'm immortal, that pole fucking hurt and I don't really want a repeat of the experience."  
"Try being stuck in a star for a couple millennia," murmured Jane, "then you can tell me about pain!"  
"She's a little sensitive," said Clint, "but she'll get over it. Now, follow me."

"So what happened next?" Applejack asked. The sun was going down now and it was getting difficult to see each other clearly in the fading light.

Jeremy stood, stretching out and rolling his shoulders. He really is tall, Twilight Sparkle thought, at least two ponies high... And that strange hair of his. Only on the top of his head. Maybe that's why he wears all those clothes. No fur for insulation. "I'll be glad to continue this, Applejack," Jeremy said, "but it's getting dark and I'm getting pretty hungry. It's been a rough day. Do you happen to have anything you can spare to eat? The food I packed was ruined in my run through the woods."

Fluttershy, mortified, flapped her wings and launched herself into the air, apologizing as she zipped into her house, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She said, "I've been a terrible host! Please, come in!"

They followed the pegasus into the house. She was hurriedly putting a green salad together, throwing a variety of leaves and grasses into a large bowl. "It'll just be a moment!" She called to them as they settled into the large comfortable couches in her living room.

"Do you need any help?" Twilight asked.

"No, no... Don't worry, I've got it!" Fluttershy assured her.

Applejack was looking rather intently at Jeremy. "What?" He asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Applejack shook her head, "No, it ain't that," she said. "It's just that I haven't seen anythin' as confounded strange as you! I mean, you kinda look like a dragon. But not really. It's so... odd."

Jeremy chuckled. "I guess I do look a little strange from your perspective. It's a little like me seeing talking pastel ponies. It's a bit jarring."

"What, you mean ponies where you're from don't talk?" Twilight asked eagerly.

Jeremy shook his head. "No... As far as I know, people are the only ones who can talk. At least, I've never heard of a pony talking. It would've made pretty big news if they did."

"But you do have ponies where you're from," Applejack stated.

"Yeah, there are ponies."

"Good," said Applejack, "I didn't know what I woulda' thought about you comin' from a world with no ponies!"

"I guess it'd be a pretty empty world with no ponies," Jeremy conceded, smiling.

"What are you?" Twilight blurted out.

Jeremy chuckled, "I was wondering if you'd ask me that. I'm a man. Human. Homo sapiens, if you're being scientifically correct I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Twilight itched to have a pen and quill. She had to settle with a burnt stick and a doily from a coffee table, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I mean, that's what our scientists have classified humanity as. The words Homo sapiens mean 'wise man' in Latin." He was interrupted as Fluttershy called to them from the kitchen, letting them know that dinner was ready. "Let's continue this after we eat," he said to general consent.


	2. Nexus

The Magic of Immortality by junebud

* * *

Chapter Two: Nexus

Chapter Two: Nexus

At Fluttershy's announcement that dinner was ready, Jeremy and the others went into the small dining room. Applejack took off her Stetson and put it on a peg by the doorway to the dining room. As they entered the dining room, they were greeted by a rather cross looking rabbit, who had his small arms folded and was tapping one large back leg impatiently and pointedly looking at his empty bowl. "Angel bunny," Fluttershy admonished, "be polite. These are guests." The rabbit looked supremely unimpressed.

Jeremy and the ponies all sat down at the table. The ponies folded their forelegs under them and Jeremy just sat cross-legged. The table was a little tall for that, but since he was over six feet tall, it didn't really bother him. Apparently, ponies did not usually make use of chairs at mealtimes. Fluttershy passed around the big salad bowl while Twilight filled everyone's glasses with cold cider from a glass pitcher. When the salad bowl got to Jeremy, he stared in consternation at the mixed assortment of definitely inedible leaves and grasses. It smelled earthy and wild. There were even flowers in the sald. He shrugged and served himself a large helping. _It's not like I'll die if I eat something poisonous,_ he thought.

The salad was certainly... different. It was reminiscent of the open grasslands, redolent of spring days full of sunshine. _Probably because I'm eating the grass of those open grasslands,_ Jeremy thought, doing his best not to grimace at the just-mown taste. The ponies certainly seemed to be enjoying the meal. _Perhaps I'll just stick with the cider for now_. It certainly was tasty enough.

After a while of eating in silence, Fluttershy broke the quiet, "Um... Jeremy? Would you mind telling us what happened next?"

Twilight eagerly nodded and Applejack, after a long swig of cider took a sprig of grass and chewed the end of it, obviously waiting for Jeremy to continue. Jeremy took another sip of his cider, trying to get the grassy taste out of his mouth, _It really does linger_. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Right, so Clint had just told me all about immortals. The next thing he did changed my life-again. So..."

~*.*~

Clint walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Jane didn't follow, but plopped down on the couch again and turned on the TV. The game show was still on and within seconds, she was rapturously watching it again. Jeremy stared at her curiously. Clint followed his eye and grunted, "Huhm. Where Jane was from, they didn't allow game shows on their entertainment networks. They claimed that such things degraded moral fiber, or something like that. When she's on Earth, it's all I can do to tear her away from it for meals." Clint opened the door opposite Jeremy's room at the far end of the hall and stepped inside. Jeremy paused for a moment, watching Jane watch TV, before he followed Clint into the room.

The room Jeremy and Clint were in now was almost a mirror duplicate of the room Jeremy awoke in earlier that morning. Clint moved to the chest of drawers, went to the left side, and put his shoulder into the heavy piece of furniture. With a grunt, Clint pushed the entire chest over and it hit the ground with a resounding bang. Jeremy heard Jane give a little shriek from the other room before he heard her rapid footsteps down the hall. She appeared in the doorway with an expression of outrage on her face. Clint laughed and wiped his hands on his dirty jeans. "Jane, girl, that gets ya every time!"

Jeremy looked from fuming woman to chuckling old man and decided to keep his mouth shut. Clint put his booted foot against a corner of the chest and shoved and the whole piece slid several feet before gently bumping into the far wall. Jane glared daggers at the old man for a second longer, then stormed off into the living room to resume watching her game show. Clint, still chuckling, shook his head and said, "She really needs to lighten up a little. C'mon, Jeremy, follow me."

Jeremy was stunned by Clint's show of almost superhuman strength. He guessed that it would have taken three grown men to have lifted the solid-looking chest of drawers and he didn't think anyone could have just kicked it to the side like Clint had done. While Jeremy was mulling this over, Clint had pulled open a trapdoor that had been concealed beneath the chest and was climbing a ladder down into inky darkness. After another minute, Jeremy followed, not sure what he was expecting, but beginning to believe that even if the old man wasn't crazy, it would probably be best not to threaten or insult him any more.

Whatever Jeremy was expecting, it certainly wasn't what he encountered at the bottom of the solid ladder he climbed down. Initially, the room had been too dark to see anything in, but Clint fumbled around for a second and found a light switch. The room the two were in was the size of a large closet or a small bedroom, something like a really rich lady would have in her house if she just _loved_ shopping. The only thing in the room was a box that looked like a cross between a shower stall and something from _Star Trek_ or maybe _The Fly_. Wires and high-tech looking gadgetry spilled from the top of the box, which stood about six and a half feet tall with a translucent door. Clint turned to Jeremy and smiled at the expression of doubt stamped across his face. "You're wondering what this is. I'll tell you," Clint winked cheerfully, "it's a teleporter."

~*.*~

"Wait," Twilight interrupted. "If you needed to teleport somewhere, why didn't you just use a teleportation spell?"

Jeremy blinked at her. "Uh..." He was about to tell her that magic wasn't real, but the rather casual and off-hand (_Or is it off-hoof?_) manner in which she had just tossed that little bomb obviated that assertion. "Well... too much effort?" He ventured.  
Twilight did not seem convinced. "Look," said Jeremy, "we teleported some two hundred thousand light years. I don't know what kind of energy a magic spell would require to teleport someone that far, but..."

"Sugarcube," Applejack interjected, "what's a light-year?"

"It's 9.4605284 times ten to the twelfth kilometers," Twilight recited, "rounded to seven significant digits." At Applejack's look, she blushed a little. "It's how far light travels in a year."

"...Right." Applejack took another sip of cider, "So you travelled two hundred-"

"-Thousand-"

"-thousand light years." Applejack finished, "How far is that, Twi?"

"Uhm... 3.784211 times ten to the eighteenth kilometers. Give or take a few thousand kilometers."

Jeremy was impressed, "Sounds about right."

"And, um... what was so far away from your home? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Fluttershy ducked her head, hiding behind her mane.

"I was just getting to that. Now lemme see..."

~*.*~

"What?" Jeremy was getting a little tired of saying "what" and generally feeling like he was getting left out of everything, but this little announcement had come out of nowhere and had caught him unprepared. Not that he really felt prepared for anything at the moment.

Clint smiled again, his ugly face creasing and wrinkling in yet an uglier, yet somehow still endearing, expression. His tone was understanding when he said, "Listen, Jeremy, I know you've been through a lot lately." He waited for Jeremy to interrupt and when he didn't, he went on, "And you've got a lot more to see. So I'll give you fair warning. This is gonna blow your mind. Nothing you have ever seen, heard, or experienced will compare with what you are about to go through. Treasure this experience, though, kid, because as far as I know, immortality is _forever_. When I said that we're immortal, I meant it. None of us dies, kiddo. Can't. So we get bored after the first millenium. Or insane. Sometimes, the only thing that sustains us and keeps us from slipping into insanity are the memories of the wonders of the universe." He paused; Jeremy thought Clint had a flair for the dramatic which rivaled Andrew Lloyd Webber. "Jeremy, what you're about to see is one of the wonders of the universe." Clint opened the door to the booth and gestured Jeremy within.

"Now, step into the booth and scoot over." Jeremy did as he was instructed feeling more and more like he was going nuts, but so numb to it now that he was willing to just go along with it. Clint crowded into the little space with him and he spoke in a commanding voice in a language Jeremy didn't understand, then looked over his shoulder and gave another impish smile, "Might wanna hold your breath, kid, it helps the first time."

Before Jeremy could reply, he felt a tingling throughout his entire body like a mild electric shock. The tingling increased until it felt like his whole body had fallen asleep and he turned to ask Clint what was going on. He found that he couldn't turn. Suddenly, the walls of the booth began to flicker and fade. Jeremy felt a bizarre sensation of being stretched to an infinitely long length before being compressed to the tiniest thing imaginable. It happened several times and right when Jeremy was convinced it would never end, it stopped and Jeremy fell against the wall of the booth, breathing in rapid gasps, sweat dripping off his forehead. His eyes were closed and he struggled gamely to keep his breakfast down. He heard a shuffling beside him, then Clint's voice said, "Lord, boy, if you're gonna ralph, don't do it in here! Hang on, lemme open the door."

Clint reached over Jeremy, who was still doubled over, but recovering slightly, and fumbled with something on the wall Jeremy was leaning against. There was a click, then the wall opened up and Jeremy caught himself quickly before tumbling out onto the ground. He glanced at Clint in irritation before stepping out at the old man's impatient gesture. All irritation left him as his eyes took in the sight that greeted him upon exiting the booth.

They were no longer in the basement room of the cabin in the field. They were in a very large room that contained hundreds, if not thousands of booths like the one they had just exited. The room was well-lit, but the light seemed directionless, as if everything in the room had a light of its own. Clint didn't give him much time to gape at the room, though. He stepped briskly past Jeremy and began walking at a good pace before he paused and said, "Well, c'mon, kid. There's more to this place than the damn garage!" Jeremy shook his head in wonder and jogged to catch up to the old man who had once again begun walking quickly.

Clint led Jeremy through row after row of booths until Jeremy thought they would never see the end of them. Clint was silent the whole time, as was Jeremy, though his mind was boiling with questions. His senses had been assaulted almost continually since his fateful drive last night and Jeremy's mind had been playing a long game of catch-up in the meantime. He had just begun to accept that even though the wound he had suffered last night should have been fatal, he was still alive and—_maybe_— still sane and awake. Everything else was simply going to have to wait its turn in line. As Jeremy was mulling these things over, Clint led them through the maze of orderly booths until they finally reached a wall with a door in it. The door was huge, maybe thirty feet tall and was ornately carved or etched with strange abstract designs that made Jeremy's eyes ache if he stared at any one place for too long. The door was made of some sort of material he had never seen before. It was irridescent and opalescent in the soft, everywhere light that suffused the room. Clint pushed on several different of the designs in a specific order and the door clicked, then opened slowly outward.

The room that met Jeremy seemed to make no sense at first. The only coherent thought that ran through his mind was _It's full of stars! The room is full of stars!_ And then the world went dark and he fell unconscious. He awoke with Clint's ugly face staring in concern into his own. "You all right, Jeremy?"

Jeremy blinked a couple of times, feeling dizzy and confused. "What happened?" He asked in a shaky voice, "I saw… I saw _stars._ Then everything went black."

"You fainted. I guess I should've expected that. The Map Room is enough to do that to a first-timer… You feel better now?"

Jeremy nodded and sat up. The dizziness returned briefly, but faded away after a second or two. "You said it was a map room? Why is it called that?"

Clint gave him a look that seemed to say _Are you an idiot?_ and replied, "Because it's got maps in it. Are you sure you're all right?"

Jeremy ignored that last remark and the look and stood up slowly. He seemed steady enough. He had been removed to a small room that had a cot in it and a bookshelf crammed with volumes of all sizes and condition. Other than the books and the bed, the room was bare. It reminded him of his college dorm room, only smaller, if that was possible. "What's this? Guest rooms or something?"

Clint glanced around and nodded, "Yes. I suppose you could call it that. More of a hostel room, I'd say. Closest one to the Map Room." Clint lowered himself gingerly onto the cot and scratched his head. Looking more serious than usual, he said, "I think I need to explain some things about this place before we see any more of it. There are a deal more surprises awaiting you and the Map Room is mild in comparison. You might wanna sit down."

"I think I'll stand," said Jeremy.

Clint rolled his eyes, "As you will. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is not generally accepted among our kind. Y'see, I belong to the group called Observers. We try to stay as objective as possible. We have tasked ourselves to observe all things and record them, never to interfere. I'm counted as a bit of a radical in certain circles, but then again, I am a young'un in relative terms."

"How old are you?" Asked Jeremy quietly.

"I'm almost two thousand years old." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't interrupt. Clint continued, "I grew up on a planet not unlike your Earth and so I enjoy going to Earth when I have some free time. In any case, what I'm getting at is this: my views are typical of the Observer viewpoint. I'm a cynical old bastard and I like to think that nothing surprises me, but I'm not stupid enough to believe it. I've already said that the universe is big and it is. You have no idea.

"So as to what I am going to say, all you need know is this: not everyone will agree with me and whatever little clique you decide to join up with will almost certainly disagree with some of the things I'm going to tell you."

Jeremy nodded, and leaned against a wall, thinking _Get on with it, old man! Being immortal must make you wanna talk._

Clint smiled, seeming to catch a little of the thought in Jeremy's expression. "My point. Very well. First, to restate the obvious: we are immortal. You're lucky that Jane was in the area when you had your first experience with 'death'. Otherwise, you might have had to learn the hard way, with no one to explain to you what was going on and show you what I'm showing you now." Clint shuddered inwardly, then pulled himself together, "Plenty of us had that shock. When you're immortal, time begins to lose meaning. You might begin to feel apathetic to reality. A sort of spiritual malaise or ennui that you can't shake. You drift without purpose through space and by and by you begin to go mad. It's been the fate of many.

"However, some find purpose and stave off eternal boredom by joining one of these groups. I already explained the group to which I belong- the Observers, and we're recruiting, by the way- but there are several others. The Brotherhood of Entropy, the Symposium, Look/See/Feel, Song of Eternity, and the Travellers. There are others, little groups that form over the millennia and then dissolve, but those five and the Observers are the 'big' ones; the ones that have persisted for nearly as long as our memory goes back and believe me when I say that that is a long, long time."

Clint scratched his cheek and dug out another ragged cigarette from the pack in his front pocket. His voice took on the tone of one giving a lecture in a hall, "The oldest one of us is over three and a half _billion_ years old. She is considered by many of us to be insane. I withhold my judgment on this. She is not human and is not, strictly, a _she_, you understand, but it's easier to think of 'her' that way. This eldest of us does not really have a name, but a slew of titles: Ancient of Days, E'eikth—rok, Ta-*!g, and, strangely, Emily- not a name on one planet, but a title of deep respect- are but a few. She stands as presiding sentient over these clubs, which we call the Union. This place you are in," and he gestured all around him, "is called the Nexus. It's neutral ground. Y'see, not all of us get along with one another and, while we can't die, it's true that there are things worse than death out there."

"You said each of these clubs—"

Clint interrupted, "Better start calling 'em Societies. They'd get offended if you called 'em 'clubs'."

Jeremy waved a dismissive hand in the air and continued, "Whatever. So these Societies all have something in common and this place, Nexus, is neutral territory. Great. Now what's all that mean?"

"Well, mostly, the Societies are really rather loosely bound, but a couple of 'em, the Brotherhood of Entropy especially, are very tight-knit. Now, as to what it all means, I'm trying to give you information so's you can decide which one, if any, to join."

"Well? Which one? I'm not even sure what it all means." Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up all over the place. His voice was calm, but he felt an edge of hysteria creeping in and tried to clamp down on it, "I'm still absorbing… everything. I mean, one minute, I'm driving home, the next I'm immortal and at some place called Nexus somewhere talking about Societies and transporter booths and people who have the _title_ of _Emily_! What does it all mean?! Why am _I_ fucking immortal?!" His hysteria broke through and Jeremy had started shouting.

Clint was grinning, but Jeremy raged on, "I've got school. And classes! And...and a fucking _life._ And now you're telling me about secret societies and immortals!"

"Who said anything about secret?" Clint said this quietly, but it cut through Jeremy's tirade like a hot knife through butter.

Jeremy, poleaxed, said, "What?"

"Who said any of this was a secret? Jeremy, no one here gives a flying fuck if you tell everyone on Earth about us. If you want, you could bring your President and the entire UN assembly here for the grand tour! You could rule Earth if you wanted to, it's happened before. You've forgotten two important things I told you and it's forgivable because you still think like you're going to die; you still believe that your life is fragile." Clint held up his fist, closed, then held up the first finger, "The first thing you have forgotten is that we are immortal and _cannot die._ There is no threat that would more than inconvenience us. There are some among us who have been acknowledged as gods on other worlds and for all intents and purposes, they are. The Societies are not about enforcing a set of ethics, though ethics are a favorite topic of conversation. The Societies are about _staving off boredom_ and many of the everyday activities of many of the members of the Societies, mine included, would be considered evil by many cultures. The meaning of the truth I told to you is this: since immortals cannot die, their motives are alien to mortals."

Clint held up his second finger and continued, his rough voice steamrolling over Jeremy's unvoiced objections, "The second thing is this: the Universe is big. It may be a tiresome repetition, but that means you should pay attention! When I say that the universe is big, I mean a wealth of things, as is typical of seemingly simple statements like that. The first thing that I mean is that there are relatively few immortals in ratio to the number of sentients in the universe, but that number is still over a trillion sentient immortals! And that is just in the small portion of the Universe that we know. Do you really think that something of this magnitude could be kept secret for any length of time by over a trillion beings? Don't think it for a moment!

"Another facet of meaning is that in a Universe as big as ours-which might as well be infinitely big," Clint looked at Jeremy meaningfully and paused dramatically, "almost anything can and has happened. If you wanted to tell everyone on Earth about us and introduce your planet to the technological wonders of Nexus, it is completely understandable and such action would be understood in all circles and applauded in some. We don't hide what we are, Jeremy: it's just too big. We have a set of administrative offices that handles cultural politics and assimilation." Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair before continuing, sounding tired, "What I'm getting at is that you can pretty much do whatever you want. We aren't a government or anything else like that. We're a bunch of free sentients who have found each other and take solace in the company of others like us under the one thing that all of us have in common: our immortality. The Societies are, and always have been, a way to keep us occupied."

"Okay," said Jeremy, "I guess I can kinda see where you're coming from, Clint. But it'll take some getting used to." He considered that last thought, then gave a wry, somewhat bitter laugh, "I guess I'll have the time for it, though."

Clint chuckled, "You're getting the hang of it, kid. Now, I didn't bring you two hundred thousand light years from your birthplace to jaw ya to death! Do you feel ready to take the tour? Maybe meet some people?"

"Sure, I guess," said Jeremy, "but can I get some different clothes? No offense, but yours aren't exactly… ah… flattering." Jeremy gestured at the too-big shirt draped from his shoulders and the pants with legs ending somewhere about mid-calf.

Still chuckling, Clint nodded. He got up, walked over to the far wall and seemed to poke at the air, then a bright light suddenly shone on Jeremy. It flared to a blinding brilliance before fading slowly. Jeremy, dazzled, blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw Clint looking at him expectantly. "Well," said Clint, "does this meet with your approval?" He gestured at Jeremy's body and smiled slightly.

Jeremy looked down, not knowing what to expect and gasped when he saw himself dressed in completely different clothes. He was dressed in loose-fitting but comfortable blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt, also loose, but comfortable. Slowly, a grin spread on his wondering face and he nodded, muttering, "Miracle technology, indeed!"

"One last thing before the tour," said Clint as he reached into a pocket and dug out a small plastic bag, "you'll need to take this before we start. Before you ask, it's a pill with nanites in it that'll shoot through your bloodstream and into your brain. It's the most useful and convenient little bit of technological wizardry that's come out of Nexus. Saves a lot of headaches around here: it's a universal translator. It'll take some getting used to, but with practice, you'll get the hang of it. You know about nanites?"

Jeremy nodded as he took the bag, looking at it dubiously, "A little, I guess. Mostly science fiction and speculative science. I think I read a Scientific American article about 'em a while ago. Tiny machines, right? Only the ones in the magazine article were supposed to heal you, not translate for you."

"Oh, these'll do that and more besides. Think of 'em as just one of the many perks of immortality. Just chew it up and swallow."

Jeremy examined the little bag a little longer, then tipped the small pill out into his hand. It was a bright, metallic blue and didn't look like it would break up in his teeth, rather it looked like it would break his teeth. He raised his eyebrow at Clint, who nodded, then tipped the pill into his mouth and chewed. The pill came apart easily enough in his mouth and he felt a strange tingling sensation on his gums and cheek and tongue and all the way down his throat. After a matter of seconds, the tingling went away. "You ready?" Clint asked this and started to the door, not waiting for Jeremy's response.

Instead of answering, Jeremy got up and followed Clint to the door and out of it. They were in a long hall with a number of doors identical to the one from which they had just emerged. It reminded Jeremy once again of a college dormitory as they walked down its length and turned right at the end of the hall. There was a normal-looking elevator door at the end of another hall, this one shorter than the previous, but without any doorways in it. Clint led them to the elevator and Jeremy saw that this elevator wasn't as typical as he'd thought. The only button on its little square of brushed steel was a blue button with no marking upon it at all. Clint pressed the button and waited patiently for the doors to open.

When the doors opened, they revealed yet another transporter booth. "This is a public booth, Jeremy," said Clint, "we had to wait to make sure that no one else was using this circuit. Otherwise, your signature could get mixed up or lost in translation somewhere along the line. Can be messy. Long time getting back to normal and it's a trifle unpleasant to spend a long time in the circuits of a computer. Here's the drill: these can only send one person at a time, so when you step in, just say 'Sustenance' and wait. Got it?"

"Got it," said Jeremy, some of his numbness was wearing off and he was beginning to feel a little nervous.

Clint stepped into the booth and the door closed. Jeremy stood at the doors, waiting for them to re-open. After he had waited for about a minute and a half, he realized he had to press the blue button to make the doors open and once again felt like an idiot way out of his depth. Which, all things being fair, he was in a lot of ways. He pressed the button and the doors slid quietly open revealing once again the interior of the transporter booth. He stepped inside and when the doors slid closed behind him, enclosing him in a cocoon of silence, he felt his nervousness grow exponentially. Still, his voice was steady enough when he said, "Sustenance," and the lurching, terrible feeling of being stretched and ripped apart began again and he closed his eyes.

Jeremy gasped for breath and felt his knees unhinge. He sagged against the wall and closed his eyes, willing his head to clear. He stood up slowly and stepped out of the booth to find Clint sitting on a low bench in front of a doorway that opened into a large kind of hall. Clint stood as Jeremy approached and looked at him curiously. "I'm never gonna get used to those teleporters," he groused.

"If you say so." Clint turned and gestured impatiently, " C'mon, kid. I'm sure you're hungry. They say you don't lose anything going through those booths, but I'll be damned if I'm not starving every time I walk out of one!"

To Jeremy's surprise, he did feel hungry. Ravenous, in fact, which was strange because just a few minutes ago, he had eaten a huge breakfast at Clint's house. Jeremy nodded and Clint stepped through the doorway. Once they entered the room to which the word "Sustenance" had taken them, Jeremy once again felt all his breath leave him in a sharp _whoosh_. He almost fainted again, but maintained consciousness through sheer force of willpower. Surely any other person would have felt the same way upon entering the "cafeteria" of Nexus.

The "cafeteria" (or rather Dining Hall, as Jeremy later came to call it) seemed to stretch on for miles. The ceiling was so high it was lost in the soft, personal light of thousands of glowing balls of light resting above numberless depressions in the smooth shiny black floor. The sight that stole his breath away was the incredible vista that greeted him from floor to ceiling through a window so clear it seemed not to be there at all. Through the window, a brilliant and scintillating array of stars greeted him. It was like looking into the heart of a fire to find that the sparks are not all orange and red, but made of hundreds of different colors, each one slightly different and infinitely beautiful. Bands of color wound throughout the twinkling mass of stars like multicolored ribbons seeming to wrap the entire scene like some sort of present. Jeremy stared at the scene while Clint watched his reaction.

"It's the heart of the galaxy. Not your own, understand. I don't know if the people of Earth even know of it or if they do what they might have named it. What I do know is that it is one of the few known untainted and vibrantly alive power nexi, and one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful. C'mon, Jeremy. If you stare for too long, you'll get lost in it and your mind will be not far behind; not that you might not want to do that later, it's just that the food here is excellent!" He took Jeremy's arm and led them to a depression in the floor.

The depression was six inches or so below floor level and a glowing ball shed warm light within the diameter of the depression (about ten feet) and nowhere else. Jeremy could hear the murmur of soft conversation, the sound of cutlery clattering on dishes, and smell many strange things. He glanced at one of the depressions near him and saw that it was much deeper than the one he and Clint were in. Within it, several creatures were busily tearing apart the still moving carcass of some sort of fish. Jeremy quickly turned his head, not really wanting to see the glistening coils of intestines being slurped into one of the creatures' mouths. Clint appeared not to notice and was tapping at some sort of keypad that had appeared in the air in front of him.

"What are you in the mood for, eh, Jeremy? The menu is all-inclusive."

_Fuck it,_ thought Jeremy, _live a little; let's see how deep the rabbit hole goes_, "I guess I'll have a chocolate shake, a rare ribeye steak, nachos, some buffalo wings, and about a gallon of soda to wash it all down with. For an appetizer," Clint glanced up from the keypad, surprise etched on his ugly, weathered face. Jeremy grinned at him and said with a bit of bravado, "I feel like there's a hole in me, man. I'm starved!" Clint gave him a weird look, then laughed and keyed in his order.

~*.*~

"Eep!" Fluttershy had ducked under the table. All Jeremy could see of her was her hindquarters, and she appeared to be shivering.

_What did I say?_ He thought.

"You eat... meat?" Twilight gulped, looking a little nauseated.

_Right... herbivores._ "Not exclusively," he assured them. "I'm an omnivore. But honestly, if it's not prepared for me... Well, I really can't imagine eating, uh, fresh-caught... meat."

Of all of the ponies, only Applejack seemed to be unaffected. Twilight was looking at her, a little shocked, "And you're... _okay_ with this?"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Well yeah. C'mon Twi', does he look like a monster? Even pigs'll eat meat if'n ya give it to 'em. And Fluttershy, I'm surprised at you. What, d'ya only take care of the cute critters? No polecats or mountain lions? Or manticores? They all on a strict vegetarian diet, are they?" Fluttershy slowly emerged from below the table, looking bashful. "Now c'mon you two. Remember Gilda? You don't think her sharp beak was fer cuttin' daisies, do you?"

Twilight shook her head, looking embarrassed. "Now let the pon...uh _man_... continue with 'is story," Applejack said, "it's gettin' good."

Jeremy nodded his thanks and took a last drink from his cider, setting the empty glass down on the table. "So I just said what I wanted and..."

~*.*~

The food materialized like a _Star Trek_ officer being "beamed up" to a new planet, all bluish sparks and a staticy sound. The food was exactly what Jeremy ordered. An enormous ribeye steak cooked to juicy perfection reclined amidst a bed of chicken wings with a mountainous bowl of nachos dripping with cheese, ground beef and other toppings. A chocolate shake with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top materialized next to a literal bucket of fizzing soda. Jeremy, expecting something of the sort, dug in. He ate in silence for a few minutes, relishing the delicious food. After a while, Jeremy wiped his mouth with a luxurious cloth napkin that had been thoughtfully folded next to his meal. He leaned back in the booth and deliberately looked up into the stunning vista of the stars arrayed above him.

Clint made a slight move to stop him but seemed to rethink it and sat back against the cushions. Jeremy stared into the vast starscape and let his mind wander amid the fiery pinpoints of light. He searched the burning stars for something, he wasn't sure what, but he thought he'd know when he found it… He didn't know how long he searched the heart of the galaxy, but when he finally looked back down from the view, Clint was smoking another of his rumpled cigarettes. "You find whatever it was you were lookin' for?" he asked, his raspy voice bored.

"Nope," answered Jeremy, a grin slowly spreading on his face, "But I think I'm going to start my new existence with some tourism. Know any places worth going?"

"Now you're talking like an immortal! Let's get you introduced around a little, then you can figure out what to do with the rest of eternity."

Jeremy quickly finished off the last of a milkshake—which was really very good—and followed Clint from the cafeteria. They did not exit the same way they had entered, but walked a long way past more diners and through a set of doors that looked as if they had been carved from mahogany. "Nexus," explained Clint as they walked, "is a pretty big place. When I said I'd show you the rest of it, I meant I'd show you the Library and then the residential areas. Now, there's one thing you should know: while on Nexus or any other immortal-controlled place—and there are others—you have pretty much unlimited credit when it comes to luxuries or necessities."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, listening with only half his attention as he stared at the hallway they found themselves in. The hallway was huge and could really only be called a hallway because of the vast scale of the structure. It seemed to stretch for miles. Clint and he had exited from one of innumerable side doors that stretched from horizon to horizon in either direction. Thousands of people walked through the hallways in both directions, frequently stopping to chat or leaving the hall through one of the doors.

"As you can see," continued Clint, not really seeming to care if Jeremy was paying attention or not, "our resources are pretty much limitless. Immortals can acquire as much wealth as they want with an unlimited life span and as such, they frequently go through several phases of spending, asceticism, thriftyness, etcetera. Take this sculpture, for example." Clint gestured at a massive, thirty foot tall vaugely humanoid sculpture directly ahead of them. It sparkled in the soft light and seemed to be made of ice or crystal. "This sculpture of General V'klctau' ," _Say that three times fast, _thought Jeremy, "is carved from a single massive diamond of laser lens quality. It was carved two hundred years ago by the master sculptor… I don't really remember his name, but he was famous in his day and he spent a long time working on it. His payment was that he could keep all the diamond chips he chipped from his commission. He was _very_ efficient in his carving, let me tell you! And spare… notice how effective his use of empty space is!" Still chuckling to himself, Clint motioned for Jeremy to follow him down the hall.

Jeremy started after him, enjoying the myriad sights there were displayed before him. The hall would have been incredibly crowded if it weren't so _huge_ and completely lacking in the air of hurried and distracted rush that was so prevalent in crowded areas. In this hallway, people stopped and gazed at the statues or stopped to speak with one another comfortably in one of several chairs and lounges that seemed to be set out for just that purpose. It felt very strange to Jeremy, but he thought he could learn to like it. Clint walked with an easy, distance-eating stride that felt like a stroll, but nonetheless moved them along at a brisk pace.

~*.*~

Jeremy stopped speaking, glancing at the ponies watching him. "I don't spend much more time in Nexus," he said.

Twilight Sparkle blinked, "Huh?"

Jeremy smiled and said, "I got excited. I mean, unlimited opportunity, the ability to travel the entire universe... And he wants to take me on a _tour?_" Jeremy shook his head, chuckling softly, "No. I was already impatient."

Twilight shook her head, mystified, "But you could have spent some time _there_. Imagine the library! Imagine that, what was it called? That Map Room! What I wouldn't give to see it myself!" A dreamy look came over her.

"Who's saying you can't?" Jeremy asked. At Twilight's suddenly hopeful expression, Jeremy sighed, "Of course, I have to get my personal teleported fixed. It, uh, kinda got a little crushed when I was running for my life in those woods. Right before I, uh, _met_ you and Applejack."

"I'm _so _sorry!" Applejack said immediately, "I didn't know what you were and you just came outta' nowhere! I just reacted-"

"-Don't worry about it," said Jeremy. Then he remembered the actual pain of Applejack's kick, and quickly amended, "I mean, I'd scale back those killer reflexes a bit, but no harm done in the end."

The daylight had faded and the room was mostly in shadow now. "Maybe we can continue this tomorrow? I mean, it's been a pretty rough day. I think I mentioned that before. Travelling across the universe, getting dropped in a new and alien world populated by biz-_beautiful_\- talking ponies. Getting kicked in the head. Y'know, it wears a little on a guy."

Fluttershy looked a little surprised, then she glanced at her friends. "O-of course! How could I be so inconsiderate? Please, you're welcome to um, stay here for the night?"

"We could have a sleepover!" Applejack declared.

Twilight clapped her hooves in front of her, "Ooh! That's a wonderful idea Applejack! Is it okay with you Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy seemed a bit taken aback by Twilight's enthusiasm but nodded.

Jeremy laughed as Twilight broke into a little dance as she repeated "Yes!" over and over. Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks Flutters. We'll just find a coupla' blankets and pillows."

The two ponies left the dining room and Jeremy helped Fluttershy clear up. It was rather amazing to him to watch the pegasus pony deftly manipulate the dishes with her wings and hooves. _No opposable thumbs and yet she still manages with all that stuff_, he thought a bit in awe. They worked together in companionable silence, Jeremy drying the dishes as Fluttershy washed them. They could hear Twilight and Applejack talking in the other room, Twilight's voice high and excited, Applejack's voice lower and calmer.

Jeremy dried the last dish and hung the towel on the oven door. "Jeremy?" Fluttershy asked. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and Fluttershy continued, "Why'd you come here of all places? What made you want to come to Equestria?"

"That'd be telling," Jeremy said, smiling. Fluttershy muttered something apologetic. "No, it's okay. I understand why you're curious. I just don't want to tell you and then have to repeat myself later on to Twilight and Applejack. Come on, let's go join the others." Fluttershy nodded, her face contemplative. They walked into the living room where Twilight had set up several pillows and blankets and Applejack had built up a fire in the fireplace. Twilight smiled excitedly and Jeremy felt like he'd made the right choice. _This could be a good place to spend a piece of eternity_, he thought.

~*.*~


	3. That's One Hoopy Frood

The Magic of Immortality by junebud

* * *

Chapter Three: That's One Hoopy Frood (Who Really Knows Where His Towel Is)

Chapter Three: That's One Hoopy Frood (Who Really Knows Where His Towel Is)

Jeremy opened his eyes. Sleep was impossible. No matter how many sheep he counted sleep eluded him. He looked around the darkened living room at his new friends, who just seemed like indistinct lumps sprawled on the couches. He needed some air... Something to clear his head. Maybe he could sneak out of the living room without waking any of the ponies and go outside for a minute or two.

He got up slowly, making every attempt to be stealthy so as not to awaken the ponies sleeping around him. The wooden floor was mercifully free of any dramatically creaking planks, so he thought he did a credible impression of a ninja as he finally reached the front door and opened it silently. It was a cool spring night with a brisk wind. The smells of the woods laid heavily on the air and small animal sounds made their way to him. It was an alien world. The first he'd ever been on. He looked up at the stars, hoping maybe to find something familiar. The spread like a jeweled band high overhead. Utterly alien to him. "I'm much closer to the galactic core here..." he muttered. "Wherever here is."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jeremy startled at the unexpected voice. Twilight Sparkle was walking out of Fluttershy's home, staring up at the stars as well. _Nice going, ninja._ She giggled at Jeremy's jump and came up next to him.

Jeremy nodded, even though he didn't know if the lavender pony could see the gesture, "Yeah, it is. It's nothing like this on Earth-too much light pollution. I mean, here, it's almost as bright as twilight-and it's the middle of the night! Uh, if you'll forgive the irony."

Twilight smiled and laughed quietly. "It happens less often than you'd think." She looked up at the moon, a thin sliver of crescent moon, though it was quite large and low in the sky. "Luna must've really wanted ponies to admire the stars tonight."

"Luna?"

"Princess Luna," Twilight explained. "She's Princess Celestia's sister. She raises and lowers the moon every night."

"She does what now?" Jeremy asked, cocking a skeptical eyebrow at Twilight.

Twilight snorted a little when she laughed, "It's not a story!" She protested. "Princess Luna and Princess Celestia raise the sun and the moon each day. They live in Canterlot Castle. Over there." She pointed with one hoof to the north, though Jeremy couldn't make anything out through the trees. "Celestia is my teacher."

"Really?" Jeremy said curiously. "How does Princess Luna raise the moon? I mean, you know its a big ball of rock, right? And that it's rotating this planet because of gravity, right? And the sun is a ginormous ball of incandescent, constantly fusing gas which masses _way_ more than even this planet?"

Twilight laughed. Giggled really. "Yes, we're aware of astrophysics, Jeremy! But there are problems with our little solar system in general and Equestria in particular. The moon is really much too close to rotate around Equestria at any safe distance. Without Luna's interference, it would have torn away Equestria's atmosphere long ago. And the sun... The sun is too weak. It's way too old to give as much light and life to us as it is.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna... they make life possible for ponies. Without them, Equestria would be a lifeless, barren chunk of rock." She sighed. "And Princess Celestia is so loving... so caring of every single pony. You'd think it would be enough that she gives us all life, but she also knows everyone in Ponyville-maybe even everywhere."

It took a moment for that all to sink in. These princesses were definitely sounding more and more like entities he should meet. Though there were some questions to which he still needed answers. "How long have these Princesses been around anyway? I mean, I'm no expert or anything, but things are a little too well-established for life to have begun even a century ago." Jeremy hoped Twilight understood where he was going with this line of questioning; he did not want to sound too desperate.

"No one really knows how long the Princesses have been alive. Forever, I guess." From the almost pitying look Twilight gave him, it seemed obvious that Twilight had discerned Jeremy's unasked question. Twilight's horn lit up in a purplish glow and an image of a dark mare with reptilian eyes and some kind of silvery barding reared up in front of them. Jeremy involuntarily shied away, but Twilight continued, "A long time ago, Princess Luna was banished to the moon when she let her resentment and fear overtake her and transform her into Nightmare Moon."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, though Twilight wasn't looking at him to see the gesture. "Nightmare Moon? That sounds pretty bad."

"According to all sources I've read-both primary and secondary- it was much worse than merely bad." Twilight sighed as she stared at the sliver of silvery moon hanging low overhead. "The years leading up to Nightmare Moon's banishment were terrifying. The sun never rose; night ruled the land." Twilight sighed as the illusion of the terrifying mare in front of them reared up on her hind legs. Twilight ended her spell and the image dissipated. "Nightmare Moon refused to make way for the dawn-so the story goes. Of course, the reality is probably much more complex, but Princess Celestia doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't know what really happened back then."

"That sounds pretty...incredible," Jeremy mused. "So Celestia banished her own sister to the moon? That's pretty harsh."

Twilight shook her head, "By all accounts, there was very little of Luna in Nightmare Moon. Nothing of the playful and kind younger sister Princess Celestia knew and loved. Even then though... Even with her sister banished to the moon, Princess Celestia never lost hope that she could be redeemed. That's how compassionate she is."

Jeremy frowned, "But you just said that Princess Luna lived in that castle away to the north. When did she come back?"

"Just a few years ago." Twilight smiled a small, private smile. "When the Elements of Harmony were used to free Princess Luna from the grief and rage and hate that had turned her into Nightmare Moon, we suddenly had our Princess of the night back. I don't think I've ever seen Princess Celestia so happy before."

Jeremy and Twilight fell into a companionable silence and just watched the night sky for several minutes. Finally, Jeremy asked, "If Princess Celestia's your teacher, d'you think you can introduce me? I mean, it sounds like she and Luna are immortals like me... There aren't that many of us out there really."

"I was going to write her a letter about you tomorrow anyway. I mean, your arrival is kind of a big deal."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess so." He watched Twilight's face. He could see the questions in her eyes and decided he really didn't want to answer them. He yawned a touch dramatically and said, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack now. I'm pretty tired all of a sudden."

Twilight looked like she was about to protest, but a yawn overtook her and she sighed instead. "Yeah, me too." Twilight turned back toward Fluttershy's house. When Jeremy didn't immediately follow, she looked over her shoulder and saw that he had returned his gaze to the stars again. After a second, he turned back to her and slowly walked with her back into the house.

As they settled back into their spots on the couches, Jeremy whispered, "Hey Twilight?"

"Yes Jeremy?" She whispered back.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. And talking to me. It means more than you'd think."

Twilight yawned again and laid her head down near Applejack's, "No problem," she murmured, "after all, what're friends for?" Her voice grew softer with every word until a soft snore punctuated her last word.

Jeremy frowned up at the ceiling, hearing but not really listening to the sounds of the sleeping cottage. _Friends..._ He thought of his best friend on Earth, Alex, billions of miles away. He thought of Clint and Jane, the first two immortals he'd ever met. _Though far from the last... I wonder what these Princesses will think of me. Of what I represent. _With that thought, an uneasy sleep finally claimed him.

~*.*~

Jeremy woke up early the next morning. It always happened when he slept in someplace strange. It was still dark in the little cottage, but it felt like the sun was about to be up soon. He stretched out on the couch being careful not to bump any of the ponies who were still sound asleep. He made his way outside, deciding on the spur of the moment that he wanted to watch the sunrise. He walked down the little dirt path to the small bridge over the stream and sat down on the edge, facing out to the horizon that seemed lighter.

He lost himself in thought and was surprised when Applejack's voice cut through his ruminations. "Early riser, eh?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah... Whenever I used to sleep over at a friend's house-no matter how late we stayed up-I'd be up before the sun. Sometimes it meant I didn't get any sleep at all. I don't know why, but if I'm not sleeping in my bed, I just don't sleep in."

"Farmponies don't get to sleep in," Applejack said, sitting on her haunches next to him, "always more work to do on the farm and not enough daylight to do it in."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, the sky slowly lightening. After a while, Jeremy noticed that Applejack was staring at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Do I have something in my hair?"

Applejack shook her head, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Sorry. I don't mean t'be rude... It's just that yesterday... Yesterday, your head was splattered all over my hoof. And now..."

"It's not. Yeah. Believe me, it's still weird for me." Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't claim to understand it. But there's got to be a purpose for it. I mean, it's not all random. It can't be."

"Everypony needs a purpose," Applejack agreed. "Mind if I ask a personal question?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Go for it."

"Why'd you choose Equestria of all places to find your purpose? I mean, I ain't complainin' or nothin', but it seems t' me like, with the entire universe open to ya that Equestria'd be kinda close to the bottom o' the list. I mean, ain't there other more, uh..."

"Epic?" Suggested Jeremy.

"Yeah! Ain't there other, more epic places to go?" Applejack gestured with her forehoof to the horizon, "I mean, I love Ponyville-nopony can doubt that-but it ain't exactly all that important a place in the grand scheme o' things. Leastways, I cain't imagine it is."

Jeremy laughed. "You know Applejack, if I was a proper immortal, I'm sure I'd have some sort of cryptic, wise-sounding answer which would reassure you while not really answering your question." He adopted a smug, world-weary look look that held for all of two seconds before he laughed and looked like a twenty-something year old kid again. "Ironically, I don't really have a good answer to your question Applejack. I've got something to do here. I know it. But I just don't know _what._"

Applejack watched the horizon as the sun rose. She nodded her head after a minute. "Fair 'nough." She glanced over at Jeremy a small smile on her lips. "I hope you stick 'round for a while Jeremy. I kinda like you."

Jeremy laughed silently and stood up. "Why don't we go on in and fix the others some breakfast. I'm sure you've got stuff to do today. What with being a farmpony and all."

"That I do."

~*.*~

Fluttershy and Twilight woke up a few hours after Jeremy and Applejack. More than enough time for the human and the earth pony to make muffins and pancakes. By the time Fluttershy bade them a good morning, Applejack was leaving, on her way back to her farm. "Don't you want to hear what happened next?" Jeremy asked, disappointed to see her leaving.

"I really do," Applejack said regretfully, "but the farm don't run itself an' I been away from it long enough as it is."

Jeremy waved good-bye-an unfamiliar gesture that earned him a confused look until he shouted an explanation-and he and Fluttershy sat down in the kitchen as Jeremy prepared a big pot of coffee. Applejack had suggested it as apparently, Twilight was not a morning pony. Fluttershy ate her breakfast quickly and barely said a word to Jeremy before she finally mumbled that she had to go feed her animals. _I guess she doesn't feel as safe when it's just her. Too bad, I was hoping to get to know her better,_ thought Jeremy as he watched her practically run out of her house. That left him pretty much alone while Twilight was still asleep in the living room.

He used the time to explore the rustic cottage. Fluttershy had a number of color photos arranged on wooden shelves, mostly of wild animals, though there were several photos of ponies. Jeremy saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Fluttershy, though there were several others. Jeremy smiled to himself as he looked at the pictures. He felt like he got a fairly good idea of the personality of the shy pony from the photos: obviously, she loved animals and her friends. He liked what he saw.

Besides the photos, there were a number of small treasures which Fluttershy had arranged all over the place. Old bird's nests preserved and displayed on an intricately carved shelf shared pride of place with beautifully faceted gemstones in a rainbow of hues. There was a frame with feathers affixed to it; again, all multicolored. Pride of place on the frame was given to a cerulean feather. Fluttershy had several fashion books interspersed through a vast library on biology, environmental sciences, herb lore, and veterinary medicine. Jeremy opened one of the books and flipped through the pages. Someone had written copious notes in the margins and had even crossed out sections of the book and written in their own information. He assumed it was Fluttershy. The sheer scope and depth of the butter-yellow pegasus' knowledge was impressive. "She's actually one of the smartest ponies in Ponyville," Twilight's musical voice came from behind him.

Jeremy shut the book and replaced it on the shelf before he turned around. "Who, Fluttershy?"

Twilight nodded and stretched out on the couch rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hoof before she answered. "Most ponies just see a shy pegasus who prefers to spend time with a bunch of wild animals rather than other ponies. But Fluttershy's a really dedicated student of the natural sciences." Twilight hopped down from the couch and used her magic to levitate a couple of green, cloth-bound books from the shelf. One of the books had pastoral watercolor on the cover and the other had various herbs and flowers embossed in gold on the cover. "These two books are actually written by Fluttershy, though she published them under a pen name. This one," she indicated the book with the watercolor on the cover, "is required reading at Canterlot University for graduate-level biology students. There's a standing invitation from the university for the pony who wrote the book to come and teach."

Twilight replaced the book on the shelf and opened the other book. Several full-color illustrations of plants and flowers along with page after page of cramped text flashed by. "This is _the_ text on herb lore in the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy donates all the profits from her books to the various animal shelters in Canterlot and Ponyville."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How does she make a living then?"

Twilight blushed and coughed, "I, uh, hear that she gets... _anonymous_... donations to help her out. From ponies who are grateful for her help with their pets." She lowered her voice and stepped close to Jeremy, "Fluttershy's the sweetest pony in Ponyville. _No_pony would let her go hungry. Besides, it's not like she even needs it. She grows all her own food in her garden. Even her house was dug into the hill by her and her animal friends. She's furnished and decorated it entirely with things she's found in the forest.

"Ponies underestimate Fluttershy all the time. But just because she's not flashy and loud as Rainbow Dash or as involved in Ponyville's community as Rarity doesn't mean she isn't, in her own way, quietly incredible." Twilight stopped talking and blushed, "I'm doing it again..."

"Doing what?"

"Lecturing." Twilight replaced the last book back on the shelf and sniffed the air. "Is that coffee I smell?" Jeremy nodded and the two of them went into Fluttershy's small kitchen and ate their breakfast.

"I do that a lot," Twilight continued after she had eaten a muffin and had half a cup of coffee in her. "Lecture, I mean. It's one of the reasons Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville I think. To learn to be more socially adaptable."

"I don't mind," Jeremy said, sipping his coffee, "You're the first ponies I've ever met and, though it may be too early to say it, you're also my first friends here on Equestria. I'd like to get to know everyone I can. But who are the two other ponies you mentioned? I don't think I've met them yet."

"Rarity and Rainbow Dash? They're two more of my closest friends along with Pinkie Pie. We're kind of a, I don't know... a coterie?"

"A coterie, huh? That's a fancy word for so early in the morning," Jeremy chuckled at Twilight's answering blush and waved a placating hand at her, "but it's appropriate I guess. So when d'you think I'll meet these others?"

"Oh, I imagine sometime today," Twilight took another sip of coffee and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, that's right! I meant to ask you last night about those Societies you mentioned. You never said which one you joined."

"Really?" Jeremy scratched his head and shrugged, "It's not a big secret or anything: I joined the Travelers."

"Oh come on, you're going to have to get a little more descriptive than that."

Jeremy laughed and sighed theatrically, "Fine, you win! So Clint and I were walking through Nexus..."

~*.*~

The long hallway Clint and Jeremy walked down wound through several artistic styles and movements of a dizzying variety of cultures. Jeremy was content to just let it all wash over him in a sort of sensory overload. He didn't even try to process everything he saw; it was just too much. Eventually, they turned off the main hallway to a smaller, more reserved hall. There were framed paintings in alcoves of various creatures, plants and...other configurations. Jeremy wasn't sure about some of them. They were all lit very tastefully with recessed lighting and all in all, it lent the atmosphere the reserved hush of an art museum or theater.

The hall ended in a set of doors which opened automatically for Clint and Jeremy as they approached. "This," said Clint in a hushed voice, "is the library." Jeremy wasn't too sure what he was expecting, but the muted, quiet room with low ceilings and hundreds of private alcoves was fairly low on the list. Clint led him to one of the alcoves and they both entered. There were two white upholstered chairs in front of a brushed steel desk and a control panel on the wall which allowed them to close the door.

Clint closed the door and sat down with Jeremy, smiling in ironic amusement. Jeremy was getting tired of Clint's self-satisfied attitude, but withheld comment this time. "So," he said instead, "this is the library. A-freakin-mazing."

"This is indeed the Nexus library. More specifically, it's the closed-circuit library. Open only to those immortals who belong to Societies... And their guests." Clint gestured to the room around them. "This room is cut off from the rest of Nexus with all of the miraculous technologies available to immortals. The librarians here assure me that they cannot be hacked, but honestly, I don't really know what the point is. Of course, I'm an Observer and we tend to have a rather liberal view of freedom of information."

Jeremy just waited. He was also getting tired of asking tourist questions. Besides, he had been around Clint for long enough to know that the old man couldn't help but elaborate. It seemed to be almost compulsive. Sure enough, Jeremy's patience paid off when a minute later, Clint cleared his throat and leaned forward over the desk in front of them both. "You access the archives of the library through a holographic UI that you access by just waving your hand over the surface of the desk."

Clint suited action to words and a the head of a bluish purple pig with green warts and a monocle materialized. The pig spoke in a rather urbanely accented English. "Welcome back to the Library, Observer Clinton," the pig said, "would you care to resume your last line of research? Or perhaps your guest would like to suggest a new line of inquiry?"

Jeremy cocked a bemused eyebrow at Clint who ignored him. "Hey there Chumley," he said, "We've got a newbie here. He's unattached at the moment, but we'll see how long that lasts."

Clint turned to Jeremy now and gestured with one hand at the pig hologram, "This," he announced, "is Chumley. He's my personal Library assistant. Without Chumley, I wouldn't have a hope of navigating the archives. He's classified as a Stage One AI, which means he has sapience, but no will of his own. He does the work because the work is what he _is._ I designed him from the ground up!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Chumley chimed in cheerfully.

Clint grinned, "And a damn fine job you do of it too, buddy! I keep a copy of his neural net on my copy of the public library, so he and I can chat and do our work when we're not in the Nexus. It's what I brought you here for." He turned back to Chumley. "Chumley, be a pal and get Jeremy here an uplink line for public access to the Nexus archives and go ahead and requisition a cortical implant injection for his own personal system. The nanites I gave him earlier aren't exactly up to the task." The pig nodded and winked, then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. "Showoff," Clint said fondly.

"Cortical implant injection?" Said Jeremy, "I know I didn't understand maybe eighty percent of what you just said, but I'm pretty sure that means you're going to inject something into my _brain_."

"Got it in one!" Clint tapped the side of Jeremy's head with a finger, "Right in the cerebral cortex. Nothin' to worry about though. It's painless and useful. Cortical implants give you a personalized computer system which uses the structure of your brain to base a battery of nanites which act as an autonomous and discrete backup with almost unlimited storage potential, especially because the nanites aren't confined to your brain: they just have a high concentration there so that you can get the information quicker."

Jeremy nodded, no longer really paying attention. He had a much more pressing question, "You said you designed Chumley yourself... So why does he look like a purple warthog?"

Clint blinked at Jeremy in surprise, "Because that's what _I_ look like usually. Except my complexion is blue... I like purple. Oh, and I have wings generally."

Jeremy just stared at him. _I'm not going to say 'What' or 'Huh' or anything inane..._ He thought to himself furiously. Clint was grinning at him like he knew what he was thinking, "I took this form for comfort's sake... Your comfort that is. Well, your _species'_ comfort that is. I couldn't exactly do much observing looking like my natural self!"

Still, Jeremy resisted asking the question. And yet again, Clint answered him anyway, "Forms ain't exactly permanent. Different species can change forms in different ways. For some, they have the mental fortitude to _think_ themselves different. Some use reconstructive surgery. Some download their brain into a robotic body and project a hologram. I just used magic."  
Jeremy sighed; he couldn't help it. He might as well get used to it, he supposed. "Magic?" he asked skeptically, "As in hocus-pocus, bippity-boppity-boo, _magic?_ C'mon, Clint. Come _on_. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't honestly give a flying fuck," Clint said cheerfully, "Your belief in no way affects the outcome! But yes, I use magic for quite a bit! When you've been around for a few centuries, you can begin to weigh in on the debate of what's possible and what isn't, but not yet." A soft chime sounded at the door to their alcove and Clint got up, "Ah! Here's your cortical computer!"

He walked over to the door and fiddled with the controls. The door opened and a silver, football-shaped machine was revealed hovering outside. It had a pair of mechanical arms, in which it held a small syringe. Clint accepted the syringe and the machine silently floated away. Clint examined the syringe as he walked over to Jeremy. He uncapped it and, smiling, said, "Now, bend your head down.

"What?" said Jeremy, but didn't get the opportunity to say more as Clint grabbed his hair and pulled it, causing Jeremy to cry out and yanking his head down at a painful angle. He instinctively fought against the older man, but was easily overmatched. All of a sudden, Clint brought the syringe sharply down at an angle at the base of his skull. "Ow!" Jeremy put a hand up where Clint had hit him, but Clint had already moved away from him, re-capping the syringe and tossing it onto the desk. "What the hell man!?"

"Sorry," Clint said, sounding anything but, "it was easier that way. Give it a minute, the nanites are populating your cerebellum now. Pretty soon, you're going to feel _very_ strange."

Jeremy was about to say that he felt nothing of the sort when his vision abruptly doubled then tripled, then blurred entirely. He smelled a sharp, metallic burning smell and tasted bananas. His skin felt like it was alternately wet then extremely dry. He almost fainted, but managed to hang onto consciousness by sheer force of will. Eventually, it ended and Jeremy felt...something. He felt like there was another person in the room which he could neither hear nor see, like a ghost. "That feeling," Clint said, "is the OS booting up and customizing itself to your neural pathways. It'll fade soon."

Clint was right: the feeling slowly faded away and Jeremy was left just rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head where Clint had injected the nanites. "Now what?"

"Now, you need to access your UI. It's the basic interface you'll be accessing the archives and your system with, and because it's brand spankin' new, you'll need to go through the default startup procedure to activate the system."

"And what is the default startup procedure?"  
Clint grinned. "It's gonna take a while..."

It took almost four hours of seemingly random and pointless mental and physical exercises which steadily increased in complexity until, at the very end, Jeremy was tapping out "We Will Rock You" with his fingers while telling Clint about the plot to his favorite movie-_The Prestige-_while trying to mentally play through _In The Halls of the Mountain King_. He had already, among other things, imagined a series of complex and impossible geometric shapes, balanced on one foot, sang his favorite song, thought about the way ice cream tasted, and thought back to the earliest memory he could accurately recall. Finally, Clint told him he was done and Jeremy gratefully collapsed into the chair. Though he hadn't done anything physically strenuous, he felt mentally wrung out.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Clint asked.

"You're a bastard," Jeremy groaned, "and what did that even accomplish anyway?"

"I never said I wasn't, but my parentage is none of your business. Now your cortical computer is active and calibrated to your brain pattern. To bring up the UI, you just have to imagine a white background with a black circle."

Jeremy sighed and did so. Suddenly, the air in front of him sparkled to life with a very convincing replica of a computer monitor- complete with a Windows logo on the background of the desktop- with a keyboard and mouse in front of it. "Right now," Clint explained, not bothering to hide his amused condescension, "the nanites are using images that are familiar to you and projecting them through about a billion holoprojectors which have propagated through your skin. You can customize it all later on. But for now, let's just concentrate on learning what this thing can do and how to access the public portion of the library."

Jeremy sighed in resignation as Clint launched into yet _another_ tutorial.

After a mere six more hours, Jeremy had scratched the surface of his cortical computer system. Clint had some food brought in to their alcove so they wouldn't have to interrupt their session. One of the more interesting discoveries Jeremy made was that his cortical computer had an interface which allowed direct control of all nanite subsystems in his body. The medical, translation, and even the cortical nanites all had their own interfaces which allowed extremely fine-grain control of their behavior. He was able to tweak the medical nanites so that he no longer needed sleep. Or food, or air, or water. The effect was bizarre and a little frightening.

Since he was familiar with it, Jeremy kept the desktop computer UI his cortical computer projected for him. It definitely made everything seem less alien and he found that he could, with a little imagination and options, make the hologram change shapes into a tablet or laptop without too much more effort. The more bizarre the shape, though, the more difficult Jeremy found it to interact with and so he decided to leave a talking head assistant for another day. There was a Stage One AI template already in the cortical computer's massive memory banks (Clint said that information storage was managed on a quantum level... whatever that meant), so Jeremy figured he'd be able to do something more advanced later on, if he really wanted to.

For now, though, he used the computer much like his Dell back on Earth. He used an Internet browser to access the library's public archives, which, he was amused to discover, was laid out in a design almost identical to WikiPedia. He didn't bother to point this out to Clint, who he knew would bore him with details and the whys and wherefores of it. Jeremy didn't really care all that much. After puttering around a little and being generally just overwhelmed by the sheer scope of it all, he ran across something that intrigued him more than a little.

"Clint," he said, staring at his monitor's computer screen where a username and password field mocked his attempts to read an article, "Why can't I read these travel journals?"

Clint leaned over his shoulder and scowled at the screen. "Those're locked... Encrypted from public view. Travelers Society only. They won't even let Observers get a look at 'em."

Jeremy sighed and closed the browser window. He then remembered that this was all pretty much an external representation of his imagination and simply made the entire computer vanish. He turned to Clint and glared at him. "Okay, Clint. It's time to come clean. Why are you helping me?"

Clint's eyebrows shot up and the older man leaned back in his chair. "Why, outta the goodness of my heart, of course!" When Jeremy failed to look convinced Clint chuckled, "It was worth a try! Still, credit where it's due. You picked up on it pretty quick."

Jeremy waited for him to continue, tapping one foot on the floor. Clint leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looking at Jeremy earnestly. "So my motives aren't entirely altruistic. What possible difference could it make to you?"

"Well," said Jeremy slowly, "it could make a lot of difference. What if you've lied to me? You're pretty much the only other 'immortal' that I've seen. And I'm still not convinced about the whole immortality thing. But for now," he said quickly, holding up a hand to forestall Clint's retort, "I'll just assume that you've more or less told the truth about everything. But that still leaves me in the dark about, well, pretty much everything. I think the Societies mean more than just staving off boredom. That explanation might fly for a five-year-old, but if a bunch of immortal aliens are going to pal up and work together, then there's more to it than just finding a way to occupy their time."

Clint smiled grimly, "Very good Jeremy. Very good. You're catching on. You're right, of course. The Societies are far more than I had originally implied, though their function can be essentially boiled down to keeping ourselves occupied. But there's more to it than that." Clint gestured with one hand and the air in front of him was suddenly filled with a three dimensional image of the heart of the galaxy Jeremy had seen out of the huge windows in the cafeteria earlier that day. "What do galaxies, stars, solar systems- hell, life in general, why not? What do all those things have in common?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Don't dodge the question by asking me another question. You're not Socrates and I'm not Plato. Just answer the fucking question."

Clint scowled and snapped back, "I'm trying to, but since you need to have all the answers _handed_ right over to you, I'll humor you. The answer is that all of those things have one thing in common: they're order imposed on an otherwise chaotic and random system. Planets rotate around suns, galaxies form in such distinct patterns, life strives wherever it can... But no one really knows _why_."

"Really? I thought immortals would have it all figured out by now."

"Don't be a smartass," Clint growled, though he was smiling when he did. "Kid, entire religions are founded, wars are fought, solar systems are blasted to lifelessness based on species' theories on that one 'why'. The Societies, to greater and lesser degrees, were all founded by immortals who have different approaches to answering that question. The _pursuit_ in the answer to that question is where ah... tensions have arisen."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of 'tensions' are we talking about here?"

"Remember when I told you that Jane had been stuck in the heart of a star for two million years?" Jeremy nodded, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, "Well, she was thrown into that star by another immortal-one of the Brotherhood of Entropy-who had a disagreement with her about the pursuit of the answer to that question."

"She got thrown into a star over a _disagreement_?! That's fucked up!"

Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he plucked another cigarette from his crumpled pack and lit it. He took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke in a big ugly cloud which was almost immediately sucked out of the room by unseen vents. "Ah, but you see, like everything else that truly matters to anyone, knowledge is power... And in very rare instances, the pursuit of knowledge can yield _unimaginable_ power. The pursuit of the answer to why everything in our universe fights so hard against entropy has yielded a very compelling reason for these little disagreements to continue." Clint made another vague gesture and another image replaced the one of the heart of the galaxy. Floating in front of them was a dark blue faceted metallic sphere. Its surface occasionally reflected purplish light in hypnotic patterns.

"What is it?"

"That," Clint said, his voice almost reverent, "is a matrix of etherium. Etherium, Jeremy, is what the Societies fight about. This substance has been linked to the origins of sapience in species, the formation of stable molecules, the fusion reaction in stars... It seems to have a hand in just about every important reaction in the universe. And we have no idea what it is."

Jeremy stared at the image in front of him. It didn't look particularly special; it was pretty, certainly. Beautiful, once he really got to looking. The facets were so _precise_. And the way that purple light flashed across the surface. The blue was almost, but not quite metallic, like there was a sheen of oil rubbed into it... and it was _deep_. The longer he stared at it, the more entranced he became. Suddenly, the image disappeared and he blinked. "What-what happened?" He sputtered.

"You were staring at that picture for an hour," Clint said gently, "Etherium has that effect on sentient creatures. All sentients. From the lowest earthworm to the highest crystalline silicoid intelligence. It's in a constant state of flux: matter to energy, energy to matter. That's what those purple flashes were. It converting itself from one state to another. Notice how it didn't explode? And it's not radioactive either. It never stays in one state long enough for it to be observed. By anything. We've subjected etherium to batteries of tests with the fastest supercomputers known to any race and come up with zilch on the chemical makeup of the stuff.

"It's a scientific impossibility. A lot like us." Clint grinned and tapped the side of his nose. "But what makes etherium more than just a passing curiosity in a universe full of strange things is what you can _do_ with it." Clint stood up and beckoned Jeremy to join him. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Jeremy stood up and followed Clint out of the alcove. The rest of the library was arranged in a honeycomb pattern with identical alcoves occupying the majority of the space, though there were larger rooms with many seats and bigger desks. Jeremy didn't see anyone else as he and Clint walked down the hall. They made a few turns, each new hallway almost exactly like the last, and then finally Clint stopped in front of what looked like another alcove. He made a complicated pass in the air and his finger trailed a greenish light. The door opened silently.

He led Jeremy into the room-another alcove almost identical to the one they had left but for the object sitting on the desk. It looked like the matrix of etherium that Clint had shown Jeremy, but rather than flashing with that purple light, it seemed completely inert. "This is a matrix of etherium that has been drained."

Jeremy picked up the object. It was heavier than it looked like it should be, but not so heavy that he dropped it. It was cool to the touch and its texture reminded him of a lump of hematite he'd had when he was a kid. The temperature of the etherium didn't change at all, no matter how long he held it in his hand. "Etherium is drained when a sapient creature uses it to warp the nature of reality." Seeing Jeremy's blank look, Clint clarified. "They grant wishes, Jeremy. And not just letter-of-the wish lawyer talk garbage, the etherium seems to read the intent of the wisher. The bigger the change enacted by the wish, the more etherium required. A chunk of etherium this size... Well, you could be a god with a chunk like this. That's what this one was used for."

"So, if I picked up a ball of etherium, I'd just have to say, 'I wish?' That's a little... odd. Where do you even find this stuff?"

Clint laughed, "Actually, etherium is one of the most common substances in the universe. You find it in trace amounts in literally everything. It's one of the fundamental facts of the universe, but it's damn near impossible to detect due to its dynamic nature. It doesn't radiate anything according to any instrument available to us... We're not even sure that the stuff is conventionally real in the strictest definition of the word.

"But the substance seems to read your intention for the wish. To activate it, you have to hold it in your hand-and if you don't have hands, simply make sure it's touching a part of your body-and direct your intention at the etherium while focusing on the effect you want. Some people do say 'I wish' but it's not common."

"But if that's true, then wouldn't people's wishes be coming true all the time? I mean, come on! This is ridiculous!"

"And who says that their wishes don't come true all the time?" Clint put his hands together in an attitude of prayer and grinned at Jeremy, "Haven't you ever heard of the power of prayer? Or of positive thinking? Inert etherium _can_ be recharged. It's another one of the reasons the Societies were formed."

Jeremy had a sudden urge to pocket the ball of etherium and only Clint's smiling presence stopped him. "How?"

"By intention, sensation...in short, life. The Societies all pursue the answer to the 'why' question differently." Clint started ticking off fingers, "The Brotherhood of Entropy seek to destroy order where they find it. They believe that chaos and disorder is the natural state of the universe and seek to enforce it wherever they can.

"The Symposium seek out the secrets of the universe. They believe that hidden within the gems of forbidden knowledge is the path to the ultimate answer. Where there is scandal, betrayal or even juicy gossip, the Symposium is likely hanging around.

"Song of Eternity seeks the answer through religious devotion. Only, theirs is a truly agnostic system. They believe that only when they know and accept all forms of religion will they find God. Or Goddess. Or whatever." Clint grimaced, "That's not entirely fair, I know. But I have my own bias.  
"The Travelers believe that the secret of the universe lies in the journey. They travel as far and as wide as they can, never stopping for very long, always on a trip. They write those travel journals in the hopes that, if they didn't see the answer, someone else might.

"Look/See/Feel believe that the answer can be found in the sensual. They experience every sense they possibly can and believe that the true answer lies within us all but can only be experienced as the sum of all sensory experiences.

"Finally, the Observers-my Society- believes that the best chance to find the reason for it all lies in watching everything around us. Including-no, _especially_-the other Societies. The act of observation changes what is observed and through this subtle power, we enact our will.

"When a member of a Society finds etherium, they tend to make a wish which brings them closer to what they think is the answer. That's not to say there haven't been selfish wishes, or wishes not spent in the pursuit of the Answer. But that's the idea. Find the answer, figure out why things are the way they are."

Jeremy considered Clint's words for a long time, feeling the heft of the etherium in his hand. Finally, he made a decision. "Okay. That makes a weird kind of sense I guess. But that still doesn't explain why you're helping me."

Clint spread his hands, "Ain't it obvious kid? The Observers want you! We're always looking for new members. And a fresh immortal? That's nothing to sneeze at. We-_I_ was hoping that some guidance and help at the right time would give you something to think about. Maybe you'd consider joining us?"

"And what if I don't want to?" Jeremy asked, starting to get angry. "What if I don't care about your 'help' or whatever you want to call this. It's not actually 'help' is it? It's manipulation!"

Clint's smile still hadn't slipped. He shook his head, "You may not want to throw out this offer so easily, kid. It isn't made lightly."

"Look, I don't really give a fuck what you say, Clint. You're not even human! You don't care about the same things I do! Fucking _etherium?!_ A magic rock that grants you wishes? No man, I don't really give a flying fuck for any of this." He tossed Clint the ball of etherium and turned his back on the old man. "I just want to go home. Wake up from this fucked up dream."

"You don't understand yet, Jeremy," Clint said softly, "You don't get to wake up. It's not a dream. If you go home, nothing's going to change. And besides, what really gave you the idea that you even had a choice?"

Jeremy suddenly felt cold all over. Clint's smile hadn't changed, but his eyes had lost the sparkle. They looked flat. Deadly. Like a shark's eyes; full of hunger and passionless need. Jeremy didn't wait for the situation to devolve any further. He lashed out with a lightning-quick knife-hand strike to the old man's throat. The attack caught Clint off-guard and he choked, instinctively putting his hand up to his throat. Jeremy dashed past him and out the door.

~*.*~

"I just ran and ran from there." Jeremy said. He finished the last of his coffee, setting it down on the kitchen counter and not looking at Twilight. "I got lost for a long time. God, I don't know how long I ran around. Sometimes, I'd see Clint, only he didn't look much like the man who'd helped me before. His eyes had lost all their humanity. He never ran, but he was always just behind me. It was creepy."

"How did you escape?" Twilight asked, her eyes wide.

Jeremy shrugged. "Luck? Fate? I don't know. Maybe Clint let me go. But I found myself outside of the library. I stopped someone and asked where the teleporters were and they gave me directions... I ran to the nearest one and just told it to take me as far away from Clint as possible. I ended up more or less here." He laughed bitterly, "I have no idea where I am, and I'm kind of an outlaw I guess. An unattached immortal. Of course, Clint could have been full of shi-lying. He could have been lying the whole time. I mean, I've used my cortical computer to confirm a lot of what he said, but you didn't see him at the end there... It was frightening as all get-out."

Twilight nodded slowly. "Well, you came to the right place. Equestria's had its share of dangers, but it's a pretty peaceful place really. And I know that the Princesses will help you in any way they can. They're amazing that way."

Jeremy looked skeptically at Twilight, "You really think so?"

Twilight smiled confidently, "Of course! But really, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my friends first. Then we can go to my library and send a letter to Princess Celestia requesting an audience."

"I'd be glad to meet some more of your friends, Twilight!" Jeremy drank the last of his coffee and washed out the mug. "When did you want to go?"

"Now's as good a time as any."

They cleaned up their breakfast mess and Twilight made sure to leave a thank-you note for Fluttershy explaining where they had gone. Then the two made their way into Ponyville to meet the rest of Twilight Sparkle's friends.


	4. Sequitur

The Magic of Immortality by junebud

* * *

Chapter Four: Sequitur

Chapter Four: Sequitur

Twilight studied the strange being she walked with on the way into Ponyville. He claimed to be immortal, unable to die. His rather dramatic resurrection seemed to bear that claim out, but he looked so unassuming, so fragile; he tottered along on just two legs and she constantly felt the urge to steady him with a hoof as he seemed on the verge of toppling over with every step. He had a rather faraway look in his eyes, but they would occasionally focus suddenly. Jeremy was clearly not all that he seemed to be. _What is he hiding? _she asked herself_, Perhaps now would be a good time to push a little._

To fill the silence, Twilight said, "So Jeremy, what do you hope to learn from the Princesses? I mean, they're ancient and maybe even immortal like you, but what are you looking for?"

Jeremy shook himself out of his daze and blinked as he replayed the question in his head. He hesitated a moment before answering. "Do you live in Ponyville, Twilight?" The question seemed innocent enough, if completely non sequitur.

"Uh, yes. I live in the library, Golden Oaks."

Jeremy nodded, "I thought so. Tell me, what does it feel like? Coming home, I mean."

Twilight eyed him and gave a little shrug, "Good, I suppose. I mean, there are all the books, and my bedroom, and Spike of course."

"Would you say that it feels safe?" Jeremy had resumed his thousand-yard stare and had slowed his pace a little.

Twilight nodded, considering, "That would be an accurate way to describe it. Though there really aren't any dangers in Ponyville to speak of. We live in a very safe place." _Barring a few notable exceptions,_ Twilight thought, grimacing to herself.

"How would you feel if you couldn't go home?"

Twilight paused, thinking about Jeremy's question with more weight. "I'd feel...awful. Home isn't just a place. It's...it's a… feeling, I guess."

Jeremy nodded his head once, firmly. "Exactly. Twilight, I can't get home. I don't even have the option right now. When I got here, my teleportation device was broken. I can't fix it because the technology is entirely beyond me. As welcoming as you and your friends have been, and as beautiful as your home is, I feel cut off. Alone in a way that is impossible to describe. To answer your original question, Twilight, I'd like to see if they can send me home."

"But I thought you were going to travel the universe? See the sights and all that."

Jeremy sighed and pulled a strange looking silvery oblong device from his pants pocket. "I did want to see the sights; but I wanted to do it on my own terms. Not like this. And besides, with a broken teleporter, I can't do much sightseeing now can I?" He fiddled with a few tiny buttons on the silver device and pressed a large button. The thing sparked and a little puff of smoke curled up from a seam in the metal case. He sighed, "That's all that this stupid thing has done since I got here. It should have whisked me away halfway across the galaxy when I pushed the button, but now it just fizzles and dies."

"Can I see that?" Twilight asked, curiosity piqued. Wordlessly, Jeremy held it out to her. She gripped it in her telekinetic field and hovered it over to her, inspecting it closely.

The device measured about as long as her horn and tapered smoothly at each end. One end had a multitude of small buttons protruding from it and a large red button in the middle-the one Jeremy had pressed to cause sparks to shoot from it. The other end of the device was notched and grooved, perhaps for easier gripping. It looked entirely innocuous to Twilight. She hovered the teleporter back to Jeremy, who took it back and pocketed it. They were just walking into Ponyville proper. Twilight surreptitiously steered them along the familiar streets, ignoring the gaping ponies who stared after them.

She was silent for a long moment. Finally, she decided she had to broach the subject that had been bothering her since he'd told his story last night. "Jeremy… you said that you basically just ran away from Clint when you were telling us how you got here last night. You didn't mention anything about a teleporter."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and smiled a small, enigmatic smile that didn't show any teeth. "Noticed that, did you?" He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I just picked it up before I left?"

Twilight shook her head, "I don't think so, Jeremy. I don't think you've told us everything."

Jeremy blew out a short breath and clenched his hands into fists in his pockets and hunched his shoulders tensely before relaxing. "You're right, Twilight. I haven't been entirely...forthcoming with you or your friends. I have my reasons."

"Reasons?" Twilight asked nervously, "Forgive me for saying so Jeremy, but, barring the accident near the Everfree, we've treated you with nothing but compassion, friendliness, and trust. Don't we deserve some of that trust?" She stopped walking and turned to face him, a grave but pleading look on her face.

Jeremy glanced at their surroundings. They were standing outside of a fanciful building that looked to be designed by a demented confectioner. It seemed to be a gingerbread house with a couple of pink cupcakes stacked atop it. It almost gave him diabetes just looking at it. The door was open and a bright pink pony with poofy mane was standing in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on her face. Standing just inside the building were Fluttershy, Applejack, and two other ponies Jeremy hadn't met yet, but who he recognized from the photograph on Fluttershy's mantle. He frowned as he realized what Twilight had engineered. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Twilight looked over her shoulder at her friends clustered in the doorway of Sugarcube Corner and then looked back, her resolve solidifying, "I think I have to insist. We don't know you and the one chance you had to let us in a little, you decided to give us a lie of omission. What am I supposed to think of you now? We don't know what you're capable of. Give me-give us-a reason to trust you Jeremy. Please?"

Jeremy stared at the ponies in the doorway. Other than the pink pony's wide smile, the others looked various degrees of grim and determined. One pony in particular-a pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane-looked ready to fight: her wings were flared and she glared at him with more than a hint of challenge in her rose-colored eyes. "I don't think you really want to do this, Twilight. Believe me when I say that not knowing is probably better for you. There are beings that would consider you and your friends as part of this if you knew the whole story. I deliberately didn't tell you a few things because I didn't want to put you in any danger."

"I appreciate your concern," Twilight said slowly, "but I think we'd rather make that decision for ourselves. Besides, I think you probably crossed that line last night already and I'd rather know what's coming than be surprised by it."

"Fair enough. But can we go inside? I'd rather not endanger someone who hasn't made that choice."

Twilight nodded, relaxing slightly. The other ponies backed into the bakery slowly as Twilight and Jeremy entered. The rainbow-maned pegasus trotted up to Jeremy and gave him a hard glare before deliberately turning her back on him and shooting Twilight a quizzical glance, "_This_ is the joker you were so worked up about? I could take him with one hoof tied behind my back!"

Twilight just shook her head and went to one of the tables. Twilight turned to the aggressively smiling pink pony and asked, "Pinkie, are the Cakes out?"

"Out of what?" Pinkie deadpanned, then broke into a fit of giggling at her own joke, and answered, "They went to Manehattan yesterday and took the twins. The shop's all mine for the next couple of weeks!"

Twilight nodded and gestured with a hoof to Pinkie and the other ponies, "Jeremy, I'd like you to meet Pinkie Pie," Pinkie bounced around the table, waving one hoof and fairly bursting with barely contained energy. "Rarity," Twilight continued and a white unicorn with a gorgeous purple mane and a smoky look about her eyes graciously inclined her head. Twilight finished her introductions, "And this is Rainbow Dash," the rainbow-maned pegasus posed with her chest thrust out and a pugnacious gleam in her eyes. Jeremy waved to each of them in turn and looked around for a chair.

The ponies sitting around the table seemed content to simply sit on their haunches though, and there seemed to be no chairs in sight. Jeremy dragged a table over and perched on the edge. "Hi there, Applejack, Fluttershy." Applejack nodded grudgingly, though her friendly demeanor had cooled somewhat since they had spoken earlier that morning. Fluttershy smiled and waved a hoof at him before hiding her face behind her long pink mane.

"When you went to sleep," Twilight said, "I took the liberty of telling Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie here what you had told me and how we met. They each agreed that your story, while amazing, wasn't everything it seemed to be. We agreed to discuss it with you today when you came into town; give you a chance to be completely honest."

Jeremy was silent for a moment. He put his hands back in his pockets and nodded his head, reaching a decision. "I don't like the idea of putting more of you in danger, " he stated flatly, then sighed, "but it's not fair to you to leave you in the dark. I just have to know though, what tipped you off?" Jeremy asked, "I thought I'd been pretty careful."

"A lot o' little things," said Applejack, "like how you said you'd joined the Travelers, but you never mentioned 'em when you was tellin' your story."

"And the teleporter thing," Twilight added.

"And, um… when Applejack said that you ran out of the Everfree forest like something was chasing you, but nothing came out of the forest after you. But it really could have been an honest mistake," Fluttershy murmured.

With each recitation, Jeremy deflated a little. "Damn," he muttered, "and here I thought I was being pretty slick."

"Are you really immortal like the Princesses?" Rarity asked, leaning forward, her eyes wide. Pinkie bounced by the table and deposited a tray full of cupcakes. She bounced back behind the counter, humming happily to herself.

Jeremy scratched his head, "I don't know if I can really answer that, Rarity. I can't die, if that's what you mean."

Rarity's eyes widened even more and she looked at Applejack for confirmation. The orange farmpony nodded, "True 'nuff. I rang his bells good enough to see the inside o' his skull and he popped up not even a minute later."

Rarity turned a pale green and smiled at Jeremy weakly, "Oh." she said in a tiny voice.

Rainbow Dash was eyeing him speculatively, "So what, you like, heal or something? From anything?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. I'm not exactly eager to test the theory, but so far, that seems to be the case."

Rainbow Dash looked impressed, "That is so _cool_," she enthused, "can I see it?"

Jeremy chuckled weakly as Rarity rushed from the table, looking decidedly even greener than before. "Like I said, I'm not exactly eager to keep experimenting. Getting my brains kicked out of my skull once was really more than enough."

"All that aside," Twilight said impatiently, glaring at Rainbow, "do you think you could finish telling us what actually happened?"

Jeremy picked up a cupcake and took a thoughtful bite, smiling as he chewed, "These are good!" he said around his mouthful of cupcake. He swallowed, put the cupcake down on the table next to him and cleared his throat. "There's not a whole lot more to tell you, but it's really the meat of the story. Remember how I told you about Clint changing and chasing me through the library at Nexus? Well, it didn't quite happen like that…"

~*.*~

"Look, I don't really give a fuck what you say, Clint. You're not even human! You don't care about the same things I do! Fucking _etherium?!_ A magic rock that grants you wishes? No man, I don't really give a flying fuck for any of this." He tossed Clint the ball of etherium and turned his back on the old man. "I just want to go home. Wake up from this fucked up dream."

"You don't understand yet, Jeremy," Clint said softly, "You don't get to wake up. It's not a dream. If you go home, nothing's going to change. And besides, what really gave you the idea that you even had a choice?" Clint sat quietly, waiting for Jeremy to respond.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Clint, looking at him suspiciously. "Wait… I thought this whole thing was a choice. Me _choosing_ a Society, me _choosing_ what to do with my immortality. What are you talking about?"

Clint sighed and the breath came out in a reptilian hiss. "Jeremy," he stated dryly, "you seem like a bright kid. Tell me, even with all of eternity at your disposal and with money as no object, how likely was it that Jane just _happened_ by your wrecked car on the night you just _happened_ to come by your precise location on that lonely country road? And then you just coincidentally found a wise immortal who showed you around a fantastic new world, explaining everything and showing off everything in this secret new existence. All for free." He shook his head sadly, "I had really expected more of you."

Jeremy swallowed uncomfortably. Clint's skin seemed to be crawling from within with bizarre and alien shapes. His eyes were changing somehow, becoming less human and more… predatory. The old man looked hungry and alien to him all of a sudden. "Um, I guess I hadn't really thought of it like that before…" he hedged nervously, surreptitiously edging away from Clint.

"There's a principle I read about on your home planet," Clint said, his voice losing its emotion as he spoke, "an idea that the mere act of observation changes the observed. This is a truism that the Observers have known for countless ages. Jeremy, we've been _observing_ you for a very long time."

"You mean that you _knew_ I was immortal for, what, _years?_" Jeremy edged a little further away from Clint.

"There are methods to detect the potential. We had isolated your particular region in space-time as having a high degree of likelihood for producing an immortal within the next century. We simply had to approach and wait. It only took forty six years for you to arrive. We've watched you grow up, Jeremy. We've orchestrated a great deal of your life up until now."

Jeremy stopped moving, his head spinning with the implications of what Clint was telling him. He forced the distracting thoughts out of his head. He had to get out of here _now_, but Clint was paying too much attention to him. He had to play for time. "Why?" Jeremy asked, his voice small and weak-sounding.

Clint shrugged, too many joints moving for the human gesture. "We had to engineer your life to a great degree so that we could approach you at the exact time you would be prepared. The illusion of free will is one of life's greatest tricks. You have never had a true choice, son. Not really. None that mattered anyway."

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Jeremy asked, "I mean, this sounds like a cliched villainous monologue and I don't even know the _point._"

Clint hesitated a moment and then smiled as he answered, "That's the only intelligent thing you've said since I met you, Jeremy. Congratulations. Why don't you apply that _stunning_ brain of yours and astound me with your reasoning capacity." Clint's voice had dropped a couple of octaves, though it still retained its flat, emotionless quality. His skin was darkening to a deep, bruise-like blue and his face began protruding, looking more and more like a snout.

"Um… hey, listen, Clint. D'you think you could stop all that weird shape-changey stuff? It's really freaking me out and making it hard for me to think."

Clint chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry kid, but I've been in that ugly human form for far too long. It's time to get back to being me."

Jeremy shuddered as the changes continued to boil across Clint's features. "Right. Right. No problem. So, uh, you want me to join the Observers? O-okay, that's cool I guess. I mean, it's not like I really care about these Societies, so I guess one's as good as any of the others. But, uh, d'you think I might have a little while to think about it. Maybe say goodbye to a few people back home?"

Clint's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What, really? You want to join us, just like that? You weren't put off by the whole menacing speech or threatening overtones I've been throwing out? Intimidation doesn't usually work this quickly."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and smiled weakly, "Well yeah, that did freak me out. A lot. But it's all kind of new to me and like you said, you've been showing me the ropes about… about well, everything. I guess that makes it so I kinda owe you or something. So… what do you say? Gimme a day or two to say my goodbyes back on Earth and then sign me up I guess."

Clint's disturbing transformation ceased and he reverted back to his human form in an instant. He was smiling genuinely. He reached out his right hand for Jeremy to shake, "Well, that's just peachy!" he hooted, "Welcome to the team! C'mon, let's go and get you a room for the night and then tomorrow, we'll get you signed on officially in the Society. After that, we'll go back to Earth and you can take a few days to say your farewells. After that, we'll see about your first assignment! Oh," and here, the flat menace in Clint's voice returned in spades, "and don't even _think_ of trying to run. There are Observers _everywhere._ And we're very eager to have you."

Jeremy swallowed convulsively before gingerly shaking Clint's proffered hand. "Sure man. Sure thing. Can we get that bed you were talking about though? I'm dead tired and those medical nanites are going to take some getting used to."

"I like you kid. You got a good head on your shoulders. C'mon." Clint released Jeremy's hand and stood up, leading them out of the library.

Jeremy watched the old 'man' walking in front of him as they once again walked through the uniform hallways of the library. He had seemed to shrink back into insignificance. He was nothing more than an ugly older man ambling along. But the memory of Clint's startling change would stay with him for the rest of his li… for a long time anyway. Everything about his situation was confusing and Jeremy felt a squeeze of terror worm its way through his guts, but there was one crystal clear thing for him: he had to get as far away from Clint as soon as possible.

~*.*~

"So this scary monster-thing just _believed _you?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

Jeremy kicked his legs as he took another bite of the cupcake. "I have no idea. But he certainly seemed to. He was very confident. I mean, he'd pretty much strong armed me half a million light years away from the only home I'd ever known and told me everything I knew about immortals. About how things worked. He had every reason to be confident. I don't know though, throughout all of my time with him, he never struck me as stupid. It's a thought that keeps me up nights." He shuddered in remembered fear. "It's as if he couldn't conceive in the possibility that I'd run. Or maybe he just figured it didn't matter if I did."

"But you did," Twilight said. "You did run. You came here."

"Not right away." Jeremy answered, "But we're getting ahead of the story here. He took me back to those dormitories…"

~*.*~

Clint led Jeremy back to the living quarters they'd stayed in when he'd been given the translation nanobots. At least, that's what it looked like from the outside. The inside looked like a cheap motel room, right down to the cheesy, sun-bleached landscape paintings hung over each of the full beds. There was an old color TV sitting in a cabinet and a rickety table that nonetheless looked like it weighed about a thousand pounds. "You can rest here," Clint said. "Don't let the room fool you, the beds're way more comfortable than they look and you can tell the table to fix any meal you'd like, just like in the cafeteria. I've got some things I need to do, but I'll be back in an hour or so."

"You're leaving?" Jeremy asked, alarm making his voice rise an octave above normal.

"I won't be long. But here's some free advice: don't go wandering. There are beings here that are nowhere near as friendly as me. Besides, I really don't want to track you down through Nexus. It's tiresome."

Jeremy forced a laugh out and flopped down on one of the beds. It _was_ more comfortable than it looked. "Don't worry," he said, "I think I could sleep for about a hundred _years._ I'm not going anywhere."

Clint grunted and left then. Jeremy watched the old man walk out of the room and suddenly felt filled with a tingling sort of nervous energy. He felt like he might throw up, and his senses all felt like they were on overdrive. He stood up and paced around the room, hopping on his toes once or twice. A few times, he headed for the door, then stopped himself. _Not yet_, he told himself each time. When he judged that about ten minutes had passed-though it felt more like ten years-he opened the door to the room and poked his head out, looking up and down the hallway. It was empty. He pulled his head back in and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

While his eyes were closed, he formed an image in his mind of a blank white surface with a black circle in the middle. He felt a tingling little feeling run up his back which faded almost instantly. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding a tablet computer like his cousin's iPad back home. _Well that's a relief,_ he thought wryly, _I wasn't sure that I could change its appearance like that on the fly._ He opened the tablet's browser and ran a search for 'map of Nexus', which the browser returned instantly. He tapped on the image and it projected itself off the screen in a three-dimensional map which hovered in front of him. A little red dot announced his location in relation to everything else.

"Let's see here…" Jeremy muttered to himself. He scanned the projection and found the cafeteria. It wasn't too far away. Jeremy closed the browser and went back out the door. Once again, he looked up and down the hall. It was still empty, so he nervously stepped out and began walking down the hall. It wasn't too long before he was all-out running.

It didn't take very long for him to reach the cafeteria. The darkened room was as crowded as it had been earlier that day, but Jeremy shied away from any contact and hurried to a darkened and empty depression similar to the one he and Clint had eaten at earlier that day. He kept his eyes glued to the ground about ten feet in front of him, determined not to be drawn into the hypnotic sight of the heart of the galaxy. Once he settled himself into the booth, he pulled out the tablet again. He tapped on a little icon of a human brain which was titled 'AI Template'.

After a moment, a blank white sphere hovered in front of him. A perfectly neutral voice said in a conversational tone, "Please state the primary function of the AI."

"Um… personal assistant? Friend? Someone I can trust?" Jeremy guessed.

The blank white sphere was silent for a minute or so, then it spoke again. "Please indicate the preferred form of the AI." Jeremy stared at the sphere for a while, completely nonplussed.

"Uh… how do I do that?"

"Imagine the desired form."

_Right, of course_. Of course, his mind went completely blank at that point. He _hated _situations like this. In every online game or roleplaying game which offered that degree of customization, Jeremy agonized for hours over how his character would look. This was similar, only _much_ worse: he was under the gun and he _couldn't think of anything._ Jeremy felt himself beginning to fall into a panic and forced himself to take a deep, shuddering breath. _Don't freak out_, he thought, _this is simple. It doesn't matter. _"Can I change it later?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Just stay like this. A white sphere or whatever. It doesn't matter right now."

The sphere took another small pause and then seemed to take on some indefinable feeling of increased resolution. "Would you like the personality core to be dynamic or static?"

"Uh, dynamic, I guess. _Come on!"_ Jeremy snarled, clenching his fists, " I don't have much time!"

"Done," the sphere announced. "Would you like to assign a designation for this personality construct?"

Jeremy growled in frustration, "There's no _time!_ I need to get out of here like thirty seconds ago! Can you tell me how to get back home?"

"No designation set. The quickest way to leave Nexus and get back to your home would be to join a Society. I see that you're already listed in the preliminary membership database for the Observers. Would you like me to contact a representative to-"

"No!" Jeremy almost shouted, then remembered he was trying to keep a low profile. "No, I do _not_ want to contact the Observers!" Jeremy hissed. "I don't want to have anything to do with them! Any other bright ideas?"

The sphere paused and Jeremy had the distinct impression it was staring at him pointedly, "Join another Society."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Thanks, genius! I figured that out. But which one? Which one will get me away from here the fastest?"

The sphere bobbed in the air for a long moment. "I have entered your information into the Society recruitment auction pool. As of this moment, the Travelers have presented the most beneficial bid. I did not submit your auction announcement to the Observers. The Travelers have offered to give you a full Traveler's Kit within five minutes of your confirmation in joining their ranks. Should I accept their bid?"

_Travelers?_ Jeremy thought, _perfect! They'll be able to get me out of here no problem! _"Yes!" he said aloud.

"Please state your full name."

"Jeremy Wade Campbell."

"Done. You are now enrolled in the official membership database of the Travelers Society. Please wait here. A representative of the Travelers is on the way to present you with your Kit. I feel obliged to inform you that your decision is a public broadcast. The Observers are protesting it formally. I imagine they will send a representative here soon."

_Shit._ Jeremy poked his head above the level of the booth. The doors to the cafeteria opened and he saw Clint stride in. He was too far away to see the old man's face, but his pace was quick and he was heading right for Jeremy. "How did he find me so fast?!"

The sphere bobbed again and answered dryly, "I imagine it has something to do with the horde of tracking algorithms in the nanites coursing through your bloodstream. Would you like me to scramble their signal?"

Jeremy widened his eyes and hissed, "Yes!" He watched as Clint stopped his purposeful stride and began turning his head to look at each booth in turn. "Shit! It won't take long for him to find me. I have to move! Can the Traveler rep still find me?"

"Yes," the sphere answered, "I have simply neutralized the tracking nanites the Observer injected into you. Though it will not take him long to figure out what has happened. If you desire to keep away from the Observer, immediate action will be necessary."

"Any suggestions?"

"Run."

Jeremy stared at the white sphere in mute surprise for a moment, then shook himself and climbed up the stairs and onto the main floor of the cafeteria. The white sphere hovered at his side at about head-level. He turned away from Clint and ran toward a cluster of-well, he'd be liberal enough and call them _people _for now-and pushed his way through them, earning a series of angry shouts as he dashed through the cafeteria. He nearly tripped several times as he ran, always aiming for crowds. The cafeteria was huge, almost as big as a football stadium and it was packed. People were constantly milling around and getting in and out of the sunken booths and the dimmed lights made it difficult to see properly. Hopefully that would work in his favor.

It was like running through a packed stadium. Hustle and bustle made it impossible for Jeremy to tell exactly where he was or how far behind him Clint was. He lost all sense of direction and time and he dashed through crowds of bizarrely shaped beings. No one really seemed to pay much attention to his headlong rush, other than to yell after him in varying shades of irritation and anger. Jeremy ignored them as he ran, searching for another convenient nook where he could hide. The AI construct floated serenely by his side advising him of best routes to take.

Eventually, his lungs burning and his legs feeling like hot lead, Jeremy jumped down into yet another empty booth set into the floor. He laid there, breathing hard and praying that Clint wasn't right behind him. "I took the liberty of setting a false trail for the Observer agent as you seemed intent on personal privacy. It will not, however, distract him for long. I estimate roughly two minutes until the agent begins heading to this location."

Jeremy groaned, "Great… How long until the Travelers rep gets here?"

"Right now," Jeremy startled at the feminine voice. It had not come from the construct, but rather from the stairs leading to the booth.

The source of the voice was completely incongruous with the timbre. The voice suggested curves, alcohol and sex while the body suggested arachnophobic nightmares. There were too many legs, too many eyes, and the coloring was a greyish white that made Jeremy think of something bloated and dead. He also realized that he wasn't actually hearing a _voice _per se, but that there was a strange smell in the air which reminded him of burning motor oil and movie theater popcorn. The scent lingered and the words echoed in his head, fading as the scent faded. He took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as he could. "You're the, uh, Traveler rep, huh?"

"This One is indeed a representative of the Traveler Society. Is this the corporeal encasement of the sapient identifying itself as Jeremy Wade Campbell?"

"Um, yes, that's me."

The spider creature approached him and a small, perfectly formed arm ending in a hand with six fingers reached out. It took a beat for Jeremy to realize that it wanted to shake his hand. He gingerly grasped the hand and shook it. The 'skin' was chitinous and smooth, cool but not cold to the touch. Its grip was incredibly strong, though Jeremy sensed that it was holding back the lion's share of its strength so it did not crush his hand. "This One is pleased to welcome the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity to the fold of the Travelers Society. This One is given to understand that the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity is currently evading pursuit of an Observer agent and desires to depart from Nexus with alacrity. Is this data correct?"

It took Jeremy a moment to parse the dense 'speech' of the spider creature but after a moment, he nodded. The air was layered with the Traveler's word-scent. The layering created additional meaning to the words the spider thing had spoken, somehow adding a flavor of gentle humor, trepidation, and urgency. "It is gratifying to know that This One has successfully located the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity. This One has the Traveling kit requested by the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity. In the interest of preserving time, This One will not give a detailed description of the kit's contents. This One has instead elected to grant the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity's AI construct full access to the Traveler log database for later perusal. Would the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity be pleased to understand the immediate workings of the Traveler personal teleportation device?"

"Yes! The quicker the better," Jeremy bit at a fingernail nervously, the desire to get away warring with his burning curiosity at the oddly polite spider-monster. He was getting some seriously mixed messages from the tone of the creatures voice and the words' dry and stilted content. Finally, he decided he'd best just find out what its name was, "And uh, maybe your name? I don't want to keep thinking of you as This One, it's a bit awkward."

"This One apologizes most profusely to the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity for any perceived slight. This One is at times unaware of the need for the singly-conscious to identify all entities they encounter. This One has no formal designation, though This One has been referred to as The Collective on more than one occasion." The Collective reached up into its large abdomen and withdrew a small backpack, holding it out to Jeremy. The pack was covered in a thin sheet of viscous fluid which immediately began to steam. "This One must once again apologize. Due to the immediate nature of the Jeremy Wade Campbell's request for the kit, This One was unable to secure the Traveler's kit in a more palatable fashion. The fluid is quite harmless and evaporates in oxygen-rich environments in a matter of seconds."

Jeremy took the backpack from The Collective gingerly. As it had said, the fluid was already almost all gone, boiled away in the thick vapor. "Thanks, uh, The Collective. Um… not to be rude or anything, but I really _am _kind of in a hurry…"

The Collective tapped its legs on the ground in a gesture that was translated as agitation. "This One apologizes once again. Please, open the pack. Within, the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity will find a slim rod, tapered at both ends with a number of buttons. That is the personal teleportation device. When the device touches a part of an entity's body, it links up to the cortical computer's operating system and provides a user interface which allows the entity to choose a desired location. Anywhere in realspace is accessible, and This One has been told that the next update to the firmware will stabilize teleportation to non-real space to within acceptable parameters." The many-fingered arms twiddled in obvious pleasure. "Within the teleportation software are a number of filters as well as a search utility which allow fine-grained control of the teleportation. Once the desired location has been set, the teleportation program is executed by pressing the large red button on the rod."

Jeremy dug the device out of the pack and looked at it curiously. "So can I go now?"

"That might be a bit difficult kid. You broke our deal," Clint's gravelly voice growled at Jeremy from the top of the stairs leading down into the booth. Jeremy couldn't see the old man because The Collective was blocking his view, but his voice was flat and emotionless once again.

Quicker than Jeremy would have thought possible, The Collective twirled in a dancer's pirouette and ended up facing Clint. "This One is gratified to report that the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity has given full consent to join the Traveler Society. The Observers have no jurisdiction in this interchange. The idiom has changed."

Jeremy felt himself break out into a cold sweat and he clutched at the teleporter and pack in unthinking terror. He fought against the panic, but it was hard. He felt frozen in place. The Collective's sensuous voice kept smoothly speaking. "The Observers have already lodged a formal grievance against the Travelers, but the decision ultimately lies with the Jeremy Wade Campbell entity." As The Collective droned on, Jeremy got it. He understood that the spider creature was doing two things for him: it was stalling Clint as well as blocking his view of Jeremy.

With this realization, Jeremy's panic slipped away and he frantically thought at his AI Construct, _We need to get out of here! Call up the teleport app!_

The construct's neutral voice spoke clearly in his head, _The teleportation application is now running. Please set filters for the desired location._

_Earth!_ Jeremy thought immediately, then shook his head, _No, that'd be too easy for him to guess. I've gotta get some breathing room. Somewhere friendly. Somewhere that I'll be able to escape from the Observers. Somewhere I can hide._

_This set of filters has been accepted Jeremy,_ the AI reported, _but the list of available locations is rather small. And none of them exist in realspace. The Observer presence throughout the Universe is too heavy within your acceptable living parameters to meet your 'escape from the Observers' parameter. Do you wish to continue?_

Jeremy heard Clint's voice growl something impatient and then The Collective was simply not there anymore. The only remnant of the spider creature was a small pile of greasy ash on the ground in front of him. Clint stood there, a weapon vaguely like a pistol clutched in one hand, pointing at Jeremy. His eyes had gone flat again and he gestured with the pistol. "Get up. We're going to withdraw your name from the Traveler's database and you're signing on with the Observers. _Now._" Jeremy stood up. " In case you're thinkin' of runnin', here's food for thought: while complete particle disintegration won't destroy you, it _really hurts_. A lot. And, although it'd give me a great deal o' personal pleasure to turn you into a greasy spot, I'm gonna give you a chance."

Jeremy eyed the barrel of the pistol Clint held and he nodded slowly. _Yes! _ He screamed in his head, _Go! Go now!_ He felt a tingling that began at his toes and quickly spread throughout his whole body. It felt like every atom in his body was vibrating at a different frequency at once. Clint yelled and squeezed the trigger, but before its beam could vaporize Jeremy, he had already disappeared.

~*.*~

"And that's how I ended up here," Jeremy finished.

Applejack looked at him skeptically, "And what's to say you're bein' honest this time? I still think y'ain't tellin' us everythin'."

Jeremy spread his hands and shrugged, "You're right, I'm not telling you everything. But what I'm not telling you doesn't really pertain to you. Or to this story really."

"Does it have something to do with how your teleporter got broken?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. And although it was definitely a thrilling and exciting adventure, it's something I need to discuss with your Princesses."

"Pff," Rainbow scoffed, "why can't you tell us? Why'd you get so cagey all of a sudden?"

Jeremy sighed, "Look, I like you all. Really, I do. You're some of the most friendly creatures I've ever had the pleasure to meet. But I have some information about things going on here, things that I believe that would interest your Princesses."

"Awww," Pinkie piped in, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Jeremy! We'll still be your friends!" Applejack glared at Pinkie, but the pink pony simply giggled and started humming a cheerful-sounding tune.

"Be that as it may," Rarity said, "it could be a while before you can actually _meet_ the Princesses. They are royalty, after all, darling. They've got a country to rule."

"How long are we talkin' about here? The information I have could be time-sensitive."

"I'll send Princess Celestia a letter with your request," Twilight said slowly, "but I can't make even a guess as to her availability. Princess Celestia is kind and generous with her time, but like Rarity said, she is quite busy."

Jeremy sighed, "It'll have to do. I guess that leaves the question as to what to do now."

"Um," Fluttershy said, startling Jeremy. She'd been so quiet, he'd completely forgotten about her. "You said you chose your AI c-construct. It's sort of like a pet, right?"

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and answered slowly, "I… guess so. Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Can I meet her?" Fluttershy's smile was wide and expectant.

"Uh, sure. Thought it's not really a 'her'. It's just, well, a white ball."

"Oh, that's perfectly all right," Fluttershy said.

Jeremy blinked and called up the holographic representation of his AI. Instead of the white sphere though, another unicorn appeared right next to him. When Jeremy saw it, he found he could no longer apply a gender-neutral pronoun. It had become a 'her'. Her coat was deep blue and her short magenta mane held in place with a headband. A microchip cutie mark adorned her flanks and her hooves were colored a paler blue than her coat. Her eyes were a bright red color and held a trace of restrained laughter. "Um," said Jeremy intelligently.

"I am Jeremy's AI construct," the pony said to Fluttershy. Her voice was deep and melodic, warm and inviting with a hint of humor, "And I would rather consider myself a friend than a pet."

"Oh!" Fluttershy squeaked, blushing and hiding her face behind her mane, "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought you were a… well, Jeremy said you were a white ball."

The blue unicorn glanced at Jeremy and laughed softly. "I assure you that the shock is as complete for him as it is for you. Jeremy set my personality core to be dynamic, which means I have a degree of free will not normally granted to artificial intelligence constructs. I chose this form to blend in more in this environment as well as because I find this form to be aesthetically pleasing. Certainly more aesthetically pleasing than a form like that of Jeremy's species."

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing, pointing a hoof at Jeremy. Even Twilight giggled softly. "Did you just call me ugly?" Jeremy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, Jeremy," the blue unicorn replied, all innocence. "Just not as aesthetically pleasing as these locals. Would you like me to change my form back to the white sphere?"

Jeremy scowled and rolled his eyes. "No," he said, "Just stay like that."

"What's your name?!" Pinkie asked excitedly, "I've never met an imaginary pony that everyone else can see!"

The blue unicorn laughed, "I was not given a permanent designation by my creator, Pinkie."

Pinkie stared incredulously at the blue unicorn then at Jeremy, "He didn't give you a _name?!"_

"I _was_ kind of pressed for time," Jeremy said defensively, "and it hasn't exactly been all sunshine and roses since then!"

"Well, darling," Rarity said, "that simply won't do! We'll help Jeremy think of an appropriate name for you. Something that fits with your personality."

The construct smiled and said, "That would be lovely."

~*.*~


	5. A Jaunt in the Woods

The Magic of Immortality by junebud

* * *

Chapter Five: A Jaunt in the Woods

Chapter Five: A Jaunt in the Woods

Jeremy narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Sophia," he said at last. "I'll call you Sophia."

The AI cocked an eyebrow at him, then her eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment and suddenly snap back, "Ah. Latin for 'wisdom.' How droll. Very well, Sophia will be my designation."

"Sophia?!" Pinkie said aghast, "What kind of weirdo name is that?! It sounds like 'sofa'!"

Rarity shot her a murderous look and gave a placating smile to Jeremy and Sophia, "I think it's lovely darling! Even if it _is_ a trifle… exotic."

"Your decision to approve or disapprove of the name Jeremy has given me is immaterial, though I am glad you think it lovely, Rarity." Sophia tossed her head casually. "It is merely a designation. Quite frankly, names are a social construct that has confused me since my inception. With such unique and defined personalities, I see no reason for additional designations. You are all discrete and quite easily identifiable without the conceit of something so prosaic as a name."

Twilight's eye twitched and she felt she simply had to interject, "A name is important!" All eyes turned to her and she felt her face heat with a blush, "No, really! It's more than what people call you, it's a part of you. It's intrinsically tied to your identity and magically important. You can't tell me that they're just social constructs."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Sophia shrugged. "I understand that they mean much to you. I simply do not understand why. It is but one of the many things about organic life which I imagine will mystify me until I am upgraded to a higher-class template. I am sure it is a failing of my own." She smiled sweetly.

Twilight didn't reply, but she felt that in some small way the AI was mocking her. It put her teeth on edge. "Well Jeremy," she said instead, "What do you plan to do now? Have you thought about where you'll live? I mean, you could be here for a very long time. Maybe even forever."

Jeremy was quiet for a while, thinking through the various responses he could give. Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes. I've given that some thought. I've been living in the Everfree Forest for a… while now. It hasn't been very comfortable-too many things want to eat me for any kind of comfort. I was hoping once I'd made contact with people-ponies I guess-like you, I'd be able to kind of set myself up and find work. I know you use money, so I'm guessing you have some kind of system in place for employment?"

Rainbow Dash shot him a quizzical look and answered, "Yeah, ponies work for bits. Don't they do that everywhere?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was hoping you guys had something like that here. Or some kind of barter system. I really don't want to freeload."

"Well," Applejack said slowly, "we could always use an extra hoof at the farm… Only I can't pay ya much. And the work ain't easy. Y'all could come stay with me an' mine and take meals with us too, leastways, until you saved up enough to get yer own place."

Jeremy was taken aback, "Wow Applejack," he said, "that's...that's really amazing of you. I'd be glad to work for you. Though I gotta admit, I'm not all that familiar with farm work or...agriculture. Blame my city upbringing."

"Shoot," said Applejack dismissively, "it's hard work, but it don't take a genius to get it done right. Just dedication and a good work ethic. We'll start y'all out with me in the West Orchard at sunrise, then you can help Apple Bloom out with care an' feedin' of the chickens and pigs. The you'll go with Big Mac to bring the sheep out to pasture. Then we can have a quick bite o' lunch and it'll be off to the garden for weedin' an' to take care of the bugs. If you show up tonight 'fore sunset, you'll get a nice big dinner too."

With each item added to the list, Jeremy's eyes got marginally wider until by the end, his eyes looked like saucers and he had a mildly concussed look. When Applejack finally looked at his expression, she chuckled, "Don't you worry none, sugar cube! It's tough, sure, but it'll be good for ya!"

Jeremy sighed and smiled at the orange farmpony, "Yeah, of course. Thanks again Applejack."

"Oh, don't worry," Rainbow Dash said smugly, "AJ's a big ol' softy. She'll only work you 'til you _wish_ you were dead, not 'til you're _actually_ dead."

Applejack chucked Rainbow Dash on the shoulder and smirked, "_Some_ponies ain't half so lazy as you, Dash. If y'cain't handle it, y'all can stop nappin' in my apple trees anytime y'all want."

Rainbow stuck her tongue out at Applejack. Rarity interjected smoothly before Applejack and Rainbow could get started in one of their long and continuing competitive arguments, "That sounds perfect! Though I do worry that your presence in Ponyville will cause considerable comment, especially when your rather...unusual appearance is taken into account. Perhaps you should introduce yourself to the townsponies so that you can head off any uncomfortable situations?"

Twilight was nodding along, "Excellent idea, Rarity! We can introduce you to the town and get all the questions the ponies will have out of the way." Even Fluttershy was nodding along, a small yet noticeable smile on her demure features.

"If you think that's best…" Jeremy said slowly. "But before any of that, I need to go back to the Everfree Forest to get my things."

"Um… what things?" Fluttershy asked, "I mean, they're your possessions, but the Everfree can be rather dangerous for, well, anyone. Anyone except for me, I mean."

Sophia said, "Jeremy left the Traveler's Kit back at his camp in the Everfree. He will need it if he wishes to continue with his self-imposed mission here. Plus, it may not be best to have advanced technology simply out in the open and unguarded. A pony who is not prepared for the revelations that finding such artifacts would surely incite could stumble upon them and form some very… interesting theories."

Twilight stared at Sophia for a long moment before she asked with more than a little trepidation, "What, exactly, is in the Traveler's Kit?"

"The Traveler's Kit contains a number of useful items for the out-and-about immortal," Sophia said calmly, "including a number of devices for… well, somewhat energetic self-defense. There are also a number of tools which appear to violate well-understood laws of physics. The exact contents of a Traveler's Kit are only cleared for members of the Traveler's Society to know, but suffice to say that there is more than enough to cause a massive paradigm shift in Equestrian history should one of the artifacts go missing."

"Which is why," Jeremy said flatly, "I need to go back to the Everfree Forest to get my stuff. And sooner is better than later."

Twilight had become more and more agitated as Sophia's calm voice enumerated what, to her mind, was a laundry list of possible apocalypse scenarios and by the time Jeremy had spoken, her pupils had shrunk to pinpoints and one eye was twitching involuntarily. She smiled with too many teeth and spoke in a rather strained voice, "Well then! Let's go _get_ Jeremy's things!"

Rainbow Dash flew in a tight barrel roll grinning. She tossed her colorful mane and snorted, "C'mon then! I've been bored for like, five whole _minutes_ now. Let's get this show on the road!"

"Ooh!" Said Pinkie, "We can pack a picnic basket and make a day of it."

"In the Everfree Forest." Rarity did not look particularly enthusiastic, "Forgive me everyone, but, while that sounds perfectly… ah, _entertaining_ to be sure, I will unfortunately be unable to accompany you. I simply _must_ get back to the shop. I left a rather large order unfilled when I got Twilight's message this morning and that is _un_acceptable!" She smiled a little weakly and made an effort at primping her already perfect mane.

Applejack grimaced and said, "I hate t'say it, but I'm afraid I'm with Rarity. Farm work ain't gonna get itself done. And-" she shot a venomous glare at Rainbow Dash, "if you think for one _second_ this has anything to do with me bein' afraid of the Everfree… Well, just remember it was the Apple family who made this town what it is today by bravin' the Everfree for zap apple seeds!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and smirked but didn't actually voice her contempt. "Look," said Jeremy, "no offense, but really, this doesn't need to be a full-on expedition. I hadn't really intended on anyone else coming with me. I'll just pop into my camp, break it down, and come back! Simple as that. And since I'm the immortal here, the dangers of the Everfree are just more like inconveniences instead of, y'know, _deadly_."

"Still," Twilight said absently, "I'm coming with you. I want to make absolutely sure nopony has been around. The Everfree isn't exactly a walk in the woods-or rather it _is_ but not in the idiomatic sense-but someponies _do_ still venture into it from time to time. I'll be able to sense them with my detection spells."

"Fine. Twilight and Rainbow Dash." Jeremy crossed his arms. "But that's _it_. I have a feeling that the more people-ponies...whatever-the more that go into the woods the more things that want to _eat_ pretty pastel ponies will be hunting. And, at the risk of beating a dead hor-um, repeating myself-I really do _not_ want to experience getting torn limb from limb and devoured. In fact, that's pretty far down on my list of things to do. Right behind getting burned alive."

"Awwwwww!" Pinkie moaned, "But I wanted to have a picnic!"

"Um, Pinkie, I'd be glad to have a picnic with you," Fluttershy said softly, "but can we do it in the Whitetail Woods? As much as I love manticores and hydras, I'd rather not have to worry about them interrupting cupcakes and tea. If you don't mind, of course…" She hid her face behind her mane as she trailed off.

Pinkie lit up and grinned, "_Now_ you're talkin'! Gimme a few minutes to put together the most scrum-diddly-umptious forest feast you ever set your baby blues on!" With that, she zipped into the kitchen in the back of Sugarcube Corner and a series of crashes, bangs, and one or two panicked chicken squawks emanated from the doors into which she'd disappeared.

Fluttershy sighed and smiled a little, "Well, I suppose the animals can wait a _little_ longer for their appointments. Only Pinkie would have been depressed all day long if she didn't get to go on a picnic. Once she sets her mind on something, she really goes all-in."

Applejack rolled her eyes and nodded. "On that note," she said, adjusting her hat, "I'm afraid I gotta git goin' too. Be safe!" She looked pointedly at Jeremy, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, then shook her head and walked out of the bakery.

Rarity also stood up and preened a little more as she said, "I, too, must away ere I become entirely submerged in a vast sea of backwork! I simply _can_not deprive the fashion conscious ponies of Ponyville of my artistry any longer!" And she sashayed out of the bakery with a coy little toss of her head and a fluttering of long eyelashes.

"Okay then," Jeremy said, "let's get going then!" Rainbow grinned and shot out of the bakery, slamming the doors open in her haste. Twilight grimaced and nodded, following Jeremy as he left. Sophia watched the entire proceeds with a bemused expression, then simply walked through the closed door of the bakery and up to Jeremy's side.

~*.*~

Twilight's horn glowed with the purplish hue of her personal thaumaturgic field as she concentrated her considerable magical ability into a wide-area detection spell. She grimaced as the spell brought her a flood of information. "There's too much interference!" She complained, "It's like the whole _forest _is alive! I can barely make out the different auras that have been through here in the last twenty minutes, never mind the last day!"

Jeremy peered through a break in the foliage at the small clearing that he'd created for his campsite. Sophia had led them back to the camp unerringly and Rainbow's scouting had allowed them to skirt a number of dangerous monsters. The prismatic pegasus was now resting on a tree limb. She yawned hugely and rolled over onto her back, kicking at a few leaves. "C'mon!" She whined, "Let's get moving! We've been standing here for ten minutes and nothing's happening!"

Sophia answered her, "While your reconnaissance has been extremely helpful-if not entirely redundant as my own sensors are attuned well enough to detect heat signatures within three hundred meters-you are ruining the stealth we have endeavored to maintain in our trek through this terrain. Please restrain yourself."

Dash blew a raspberry at the computer construct but sullenly shut her mouth. Jeremy continued staring at the little clearing intently. Finally he said, "I don't think anyone's been here. The foliage around doesn't seem to be disturbed and I don't see any footprints or anything like that."

The clearing was around twenty meters across. The ground was cleared of all forest debris and appeared to have been raked flat. In the center of the clearing was a truly enormous tree. Twilight wasn't sure what kind of tree it was, but it wasn't any she'd ever seen before. It could have even been completely unique for all she knew. Its trunk was at least fifteen meters in diameter and its towering height spread its canopy for hundreds of meters around. She had never been so deep into the Everfree Forest as she was now. They had completely avoided the ruins of the Princesses' ancient castle in their trek and had penetrated deep into the heart of the forest. It had helped that Twilight had been able to teleport the group long distances along lines of sight; otherwise, the three hour journey could have taken days.

Jeremy stood up from the cover of foliage and took a few tentative steps into the clearing. Nothing jumped out at him and he didn't see any bodies, so he relaxed a little and approached the massive tree. "Come on out, guys," he called over his shoulder, "I don't think anything's been by here."

"I have empirical evidence that proves otherwise…" Twilight muttered to herself, but the dizzying array of auras was so complex as to be incomprehensible. "The sooner we're out here," she said to Rainbow, "the better. This forest gives me the creeps."

Rainbow Dash nodded a little uncomfortably and leapt down out of the tree branch, coming to a gliding landing next to Jeremy. Sophia simply materialized next to Jeremy and walked silently next to him. Jeremy walked right up to the tree trunk and passed his hand in front of a certain spot. A small click sounded in the clearing and a two meter tall rectangular section of the tree trunk swung open. Twilight's eyebrows climbed in surprise as she watched Jeremy and Sophia enter the apparently hollowed tree. She glanced over at Rainbow and followed with more than a little trepidation. _What do we even really know about Jeremy?_ she thought nervously, _He could be some kind of monster… And here we are, casually walking into his den in the middle of nowhere, miles away from our friends and anypony who could help us._ She shook her head. _No! Stop being so paranoid. He's secretive, but I can't believe that he's malicious._

When Twilight entered the tree, she gaped. She was no stranger to living within massive trees, living in one herself, but she had never seen a space quite like Jeremy's 'camp'. There was a massive central chamber with a variety of what appeared to be hand-crafted wooden furniture arrayed around a work area. The center of the chamber was dominated by three long wooden desks polished to a warm gleam. They were scattered with papers, plants, a few bones, and a profusion of metal tools. The walls were recessed and contained shelves, much like Golden Oaks Library. Unlike the library, however, the books lining these shelves were all uniform. They were slim reddish brown volumes with no title on the spines.

Rainbow Dash was standing next to her, the look of comical astonishment on her face mirroring her own. "How long have you been here?" she heard herself ask.

Jeremy plopped down in an overstuffed easy chair and sighed, tugging off his boots and rubbing his feet. "Here?" He glanced around, "About sixty years. Give or take a year or two. Time is a little wonky around here. On this planet? Well, for most of about three hundred years."

"But… you…" Twilight stammered. The concept was too much for her.

"Yeah, I never really mentioned how long I'd been here. I know. But it's been a while since I've had contact with anyone besides Sophia here. See, when I arrived on this planet, I was on a completely different continent from this one. It was a wild place. And it was totally deserted. You and your friends are the first intelligent beings I've seen on this planet."

The room twirled around Twilight dizzyingly. She closed her eyes, but the spinning only intensified. Distantly, she heard herself say, "I think I... need to lay… dow-" She never finished her sentence as she fainted dead away.

"Well shit," Jeremy said, "I guess I should have expected that."

~*.*~

Twilight awoke to find herself stretched out on a soft bed that was entirely too big for her. Soft light from a candle cast the room in deep shadow which hid the details from her. She could make out a tall piece of furniture-maybe a dresser or wardrobe-on the other side of the room and the candle rested on a small bedside table. Her first thought was not _Where am I _or even _How did I get here?_ but rather _What time is it?_

She didn't feel weak, so she stood up slowly. Her legs felt fine and her head was clear. She hopped down out of the bed and found the door to the room closed. She opened the door and immediately heard Jeremy's and Rainbow Dash's voices, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She walked out of the room and found herself at the top of a small landing which led to a set of stairs which led down. The landing she was standing on was a little balcony and she found that she was looking down into the central chamber of Jeremy's tree house. The talking noises sounded like they were coming from directly below her. She walked down the stairs carefully, mindful of her recent unconsciousness.

As she walked, thoughts spun through her head. The mere presence of this place and Jeremy's surprising revelation-no, surprising was too mild a word. Shocking? Apocalyptic? Soul-searingly depressing? Perhaps that last was a bit dramatic, but the way she felt right now… She shuddered as the implications of Jeremy's simple statement rippled through her conscience. _The only intelligent beings on the planet…_ The thought was really too big. She shoved it into a corner of her mind to deal with later. Instead, she examined the treehouse.

It was impressive what Jeremy had been able to accomplish here. Incredible really. She let her magical senses probe the wood around her. With such a general, unfocused pulse of magic, she wouldn't get much useful information, but the pulse was designed to simply give her a feel for the place. The house felt like… not a home really. More like a workshop. Much like Applejack's storage shed. It was more than that though. Like a...laboratory. Yes, that felt right. There was more work and study here than love, but there was passionate effort and a certain academic attachment. Like a cozy chair in the library. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Dash and Jeremy's voices were louder, though no clearer.

Twilight followed the sound of their voices and found a doorway leading to a small kitchen with a table and… some kind of tall, individual bench. Like a stool, but with a back. Jeremy was sitting in one and he looked comfortable. Dash was perched on a counter. "...and so then," Jeremy said, his hands gesturing, "I pushed the ancient stone door open and a score of decrepit arrows shot me! Of course, the metal tips had long-since rusted away, but it still hurt. Ah!" He turned his head at the sound of Twilight's hooves on the wooden floor, "Sleeping Beauty awakes! Are you feeling any better?"

Twilight nodded and walked over to the table. There was a mug set at an empty spot and the aroma of some kind of tea she was unfamiliar with wafted up from it. Jeremy gestured to it and she lifted the mug telekinetically and brought it closer to her nose, taking a longer sniff. It smelled faintly of pine needles and honey with a hint of lavender and… something bitter. Willow bark? She took a tentative sip. It tasted like over sweetened stump water. With a powerful infusion of menthol. She set the mug back on the table, keeping masterful control of her facial expression as she did so, diplomatically resisting the urge to dash outside and drag her tongue through a patch of stinging nettles to get the taste out of her mouth.

Jeremy grimaced and sighed, "Sorry about the tea. Honestly, I have no idea what leaves work and what don't for tea. I just asked Sophia to point out some plants that wouldn't poison you. I figured if I sweetened it with enough honey…"

Twilight smiled weakly, and rasped, "May I have a glass of water?"

"That bad huh?" he took the mug and dumped it in a basin. He took a pitcher from the counter and poured a glass of some reddish liquid, presenting it to twilight. "Sorry, I don't have any water. I never could stand the taste of water, so I took to making my own concoctions. This here is a blackberry mead that I'm rather proud of. Unfortunately, it's either this or… well, I won't call it tea."

Twilight had no idea what mead was, but it smelled much better than the 'tea', so she gripped it with her magic and eagerly took a huge swallow. The drink was sweet with a curious bite to the aftertaste. Not at all unpleasant, but it reminded her of fruit juice that was on the verge of spoiling. "Woah there champ!" Jeremy said, "This stuff is actually pretty strong. I don't want to carry you all the way back to Ponyville!"

Twilight cocked an eyebrow at him. The drink was all right, but it didn't have the medicinal taste of Fluttershy's herbal remedies. In fact, it reminded her a little of Applejack's hard cider… "Oh no!" she gasped, "Is this alcoholic?!"

"Well, yeah," Rainbow Dash said, smiling, a mug gripped in her forehooves. "And it's not too bad either. Tell ya what Jeremy, you might just give Applejack a run for her bits if you decide to sell this stuff in town! Cider's great and all, but it _can_ get a little tiring after a while."

Twilight groaned and set the mug carefully down, "I _can't _get drunk right now! There's too much to do! I mean, we have to be back in Ponyville tonight and I'll need to teleport us all! Do you have any idea how much focus that takes?!"

"You worry too much, Twi'," Rainbow drawled, "relax a little!" She tried to recline back on the counter, but her elbow slipped and she tumbled off, the mug she'd been carrying shattering on the wood floor. "'S okay!" she called, "I'm fine! Just a little accident!" She wasn't slurring her words-yet-but she was definitely choosing them carefully.

"Sorry about that, Twilight. Living on my own for so long… Well, the nanomachines in my system can neutralize the effects of alcohol when I want them to, so I don't even think about it any more. If you want, I can lead you to a nearby stream and get some water there."

Twilight shook her head, "No, I don't think we really have the time. It's going to take days to move all _this_ to Ponyville as it is. You made it sound like you had only arrived at Equestria yesterday!"

Jeremy shrugged uncomfortably. "It wasn't intentional. It's been, well, three hundred years since I've had someone to talk to besides my AI construct. And while she is an endlessly entertaining conversationalist, it was a new experience to be confronted by thinking, speaking beings again."

Twilight was silent for a long moment. She'd been avoiding this topic since she had awakened in the bedroom, but she felt it was time for her to broach it. "Jeremy...you said you've lived here for three hundred years. And up until yesterday, you had never seen a single intelligent...creature. The other continent-or continents-you visited… There was nopony?"

"I'm sorry Twilight," Jeremy said softly, "no. Until yesterday, I'd been pretty much holed up in my treehouse here doing my research and exploring the forest. The tree cover here is so thick, I'd never even seen the smoke rising from the rooftops of Ponyville until yesterday. I had thought I was completely alone."

Rainbow Dash got to her hooves and walked carefully over to Twilight and nuzzled her. It was obvious the news had affected her as well as her devil-may-care expression had softened and her countenance was unusually somber. "I know it's hard to take in, Twi'," she said, her sandy voice gentle, "I'm having a hard time with it too."

Twilight took comfort from her friend, nuzzling her back, then lifted her head and spoke to Jeremy, "This is what you were going to tell the Princesses, isn't it?"

"Partly," Jeremy answered, "but there's more. A lot more. Again, I'm not going to tell you now because it's really for your princesses to decide how to use the information I have."

Twilight nodded, but a worm of doubt had dug its way into her heart. _What isn't he telling us? Why would he only tell the Princesses? It doesn't add up._ Still, it was obvious that he was not going to open up to her on his own. She would have to wait it out. It did leave one problem though. "Jeremy," she said, "this home of yours… It's completely filled with your things. Books, treasures, furniture… Why would you want to move to Ponyville?"

Jeremy glanced around at his kitchen and a faraway look passed over him. Suddenly, he did not appear quite so young or innocent to Twilight. That one glance had shown her a glimpse into a deep and private loneliness that she couldn't fully comprehend. "This… is just… stuff. You have no idea how lonely I've been, Twilight. There are years that have gone by, Twilight, that I don't remember. They're completely gone from my recollection. I've been through madness so many times now that I've lost count. I've lived five lifetimes, by the average of my species. I've lived them on an alien planet that-up to now- I had believed was completely devoid of intelligent life." He turned that hollow look to her. "I would trade every scrap of paper, every stick of furniture, every year of my lonely sojourn here to have spent that time surrounded by creatures like you. And now I have that opportunity-I will not be stopped by _stuff_." His eyes bored into Twilight and she got a glimpse of the madness he had suffered. It scared her with its breadth.

"Jeremy slept ten years straight," Sophia said, suddenly appearing next to Twilight. "It was thirty years after we had arrived on this planet. We had been exploring yet another dead and empty city and he just stopped one day, curled up in an empty building, and went to sleep. Nothing I did would awaken him." The construct shuddered with the memory. "I nearly went mad myself."

Twilight let the silence stretch for a long time, trying to understand the vast loneliness Jeremy had experiences. After a time, she gave up. Another thing that was simply too much. "In that case," she said, her tone lighter, "let's take a few things and get out of here. You don't want to miss Applejack's family dinner!"

The haunted look disappeared from Jeremy's eyes and he smiled at her gratefully. Rainbow Dash stretched her back and flared her wings, "Yeah! Forget all that noise and let's get the hay outta here!"

"All right," Jeremy said. "Lemme just grab my tools and we can get on our way."

He left the kitchen and disappeared into the other room. Twilight stood with Rainbow Dash and they shared a concerned look after he had left. Rainbow opened her mouth, but closed it a second later, shaking her head. Twilight nuzzled her quickly and they both followed Jeremy out into the main chamber.

Jeremy was just rolling up a tool belt in a cloth bundle and tying it off. He placed the bundle in a pack that looked like a curious kind of saddlebag. He then proceeded to pack a truly impressive amount of things into the bag. In fact, the amount of items Jeremy was packing into the bag was obviously much more than it could possibly hold. "Uh…" said Rainbow Dash, "how are you doing that?"

Jeremy looked up from a stack of books and grinned, "It's technical. One of our little toys." He laughed to himself, though neither pony could figure out why. "This is a Traveler's Pack," he explained, "It's part of the Traveler's Kit. It has a sort of stable wormhole to a pocket of space enclosed in the opening of the bag. I call it my Bag of Holding." He carefully lowered the stack of books-at least twenty of the thin volumes-into the back, where they disappeared completely.

"So all that stuff you said," Rainbow Dash said drily, "about leaving all this stuff behind… Was all horseapples."

Jeremy's smile slipped a little, "No. I meant it. But there are things here that I really can't leave behind. Not if I'm going to speak with your princesses. The notes I've taken, the research I've done… The conclusions I've made. It's all been taken down in these books. I'll need them to convince the princesses of the merit of my findings."

Twilight's academic sensibilities were screaming at her to read the books. _Just a peak!_ she thought, _To see his findings… It's an incredible opportunity!_ Jeremy looked at her then, right in her eyes, and smiled enigmatically. "They're written in code. Sorry Twilight, but I guess some of that caution I began harboring back on Nexus grew into full-blown paranoia."

"Well," Rainbow said, flapping her wings impatiently, "is there anything we can do to help?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No. I'm just about done. I don't need the whole library, just a few of the more important volumes. And some clothes. Then we'll get going."

True to his word, ten minutes later, Jeremy had closed the pack, his Bag of Holding, and hoisted it up to his back. "All set," he said, "let's get out of here."

They exited Jeremy's treehouse and Jeremy closed the concealed doorway behind them. He made a pass with his hand at the door and it seemed to melt into the tree bark, once more completely hidden. Twilight cocked an eyebrow at the gesture. She had felt a tiny whisper of thaumaturgic power with his gesture. "You learned magic?" She asked, curious.

"A little. I'm horrible at it, or so Sophia tells me." The construct appeared next to him, nodding sagely.

"It is true. Jeremy's aptitude for the esoteric arts is abysmal. He doesn't have the imagination or fortitude of will to be even a passable practitioner." She smiled fondly up at him. "He is, however, a passable researcher and historian. His skill with languages is of particular note."

"Tam, lo'laHbe' De'wI'!" Jeremy rasped. Sophia chuckled and rasped something back at him.

Twilight stared at them, nonplussed. "Right. Well come on, it's almost midday. We're barely going to make it to Ponyville before sunset at this rate and I do _not_ want to be in the Everfree after dark."

Jeremy nodded and the three of them set out.

~*.*~

Two hours later, they took a rest at the edge of a weed-choked pond. The deep-throated croak of bullfrogs echoed around them and dragonflies and gnats buzzed through the humid air, lulling them all into rather introspective silence. Except for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was stretched out on the ground, sunning her wings and snoring gently. "How does she do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Hm?" Twilight said, shaken out of her private reverie.

"Fall asleep like that. Like, instantly."

Twilight smiled fondly at her friend sprawled out on the ground. "It's a talent of hers. It drives Applejack crazy."

"What-" Jeremy's question was drowned out by an extremely loud croak coming from somewhere across the pond.

Twilight's eyes went wide and she kicked at Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus was already awake, though, looking around wildly. "What was that?" Rainbow asked, an edge of fear tinging her raspy voice.

"Don't you know?" Jeremy asked tensely.

"I've never been this deep in the Everfree before!" Twilight said, panic struggling to take over. She fought it down with an effort of will. "Come on, we need to get out of he-"

The rest of her words were drowned out by another loud croaking. "Let's go!" Jeremy shouted. Rainbow Dash leapt into the air, flapping her wings when a curious wet snapping sound echoed over the water and her ascent was arrested by a thick greyish pink slimy rope-like thing wrapping around her middle. One of her wings made an audible popping noise and she screamed.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled. But the pegasus was being hauled into the water by the rope. Rainbow was cursing in a breathless kind of pained whisper, digging her hooves into the mud at the edge of the pond, but whatever was pulling her was stronger than her and she was fighting a losing battle.

Twilight called up her magic and enveloped her friend in her telekinetic field, hauling with all of her eldritch might against whatever was pulling her. Rainbow was now half-in and half-out of the water, but at least she'd stopped being dragged. But Twilight couldn't pull her up onto the shore. It was taking all of her skill to maintain the stalemate. Jeremy dropped his bag on the ground and opened it. He pulled something small and metallic out and ran into the water, gripping the thing that had wrapped around Rainbow Dash.

He pressed a button on the side of the metallic device in his hand and a blade popped out of one end. He sawed at the thing around Rainbow with the sharp knife and wasn't surprised to see a black welling of blood spurt up from the wound he'd inflicted. The blade was wickedly sharp and in less than a second, he'd sawed through it completely and Rainbow Dash was free. A furious and pained croaking echoed out over the water and the rope jerked in Jeremy's hand back across the water. Though he tried to let the rope go, his hand was stuck fast to it, the slime adhering to his hand stronger than super glue.

The tug on Jeremy's arm was immense. He couldn't have resisted it even if he'd been braced for it, but as it was, he was on slippery footing in the shallows of the pond and utterly unprepared for the reaction. He was dragged into the water and across the pond at breakneck speed, hearing Twilight's panicked yell behind him. The force of the pull felt like it had dislocated his shoulder and he fought against the crippling pain as stars swam in his vision.

In seconds, Jeremy had been yanked across the width of the pond and into a thick, tall patch of reeds. Squatting in the center of the patch was an enormous and bloated frog that hunched at least six feet tall. Its mottled greenish brown skin had afforded it excellent camouflage in the reeds, but its pained thrashing and thunderous croaks made the camouflage moot. Its cavernous mouth was open and its slitted yellow eyes were maddened with pain. Jeremy was yanked into the mouth of the creature as its enormous jaws clamped down on his midsection like a bear trap. He screamed as he felt the thousands of small but razor sharp teeth in the frogs jaw pierce his belly and back, snapping bone and sawing through muscle with lethal ease. He felt a weight fall off his back and knew that he'd just been cut in half by the creature's bite. Still screaming, he plunged his little knife into the frog's mouth over and over until blood loss and pain rendered him unconscious.

~*.*~


	6. A New Life

The Magic of Immortality by junebud

* * *

Chapter Six: A New Life

Chapter Six: A New Life

Jeremy awoke to darkness, a smell of rot, blood, and dead fish. He was wet all over and his entire lower body was tingling fiercely, as if it had fallen asleep. He could barely breathe and his face was covered in a thick slimy substance. He tried to move and found that he-his upper body at least-was enclosed and that he could barely shift his arms. He groaned and when he opened his mouth, the viscous slime flooded into it and he vomited reflexively-a bad move because his stomach was mostly empty but for thin bile, which splashed back into his face along with more of the slime. Panicked, his body spasmed and he felt the enclosed space shift a little along the small of his back.

Several sharp things dug into his bare skin and he felt new lacerations open up along his back and stomach. Another panicked jackknife and a heave backwards and he pulled himself partly out of the enclosed space. The sharp things sliced into his soft skin, lengthening the cuts and he screamed in pain. He struggled desperately and finally pulled himself out, cursing and sobbing as he finally realized where he was. The frog, at least, was dead and slumped over on its side. He'd pulled himself out of the beast's jaws, but the frog's teeth had opened up deep and painful cuts along his back, stomach, and neck.

He sat in the middle of the reeds, the pond water mixed with the partly congealed mixture of his own blood and the frog's. Shuddering, he scooted away from the dead creature and nearly screamed when his hand brushed something cold and wet. He looked down at his hand and saw that it had brushed against his severed lower torso. Well, his old severed lower torso. Twilight's panicked shouts came to him then and he sobbed in relief. _That was worse than I ever thought it would be_, he thought through a haze of pain and confusion. He finally found his voice, "Over here!" he croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm over here!" His voice was raw and ragged, but the words at least were recognizable.

"Jeremy?!" he heard Twilight shout.

Jeremy tried to stand, but the cuts were buzzing and hot and his legs trembled when he tried to stand. _Infected,_ he thought, _I'm going to die-again-from infected wounds._ "In the reeds across the pond!" He shouted.

He heard a pop and Twilight's voice sounded much closer, "Jeremy?!" she called, "Where are you?"

"Here," he mumbled, his voice weak. "Right here…" he coughed.

He heard splashing and the rustling of leaves and then Twilight entered the little patch of reeds where he laid. "Oh sweet Celestia!" she gasped, taking in the gruesome spectacle, "Jeremy! Are you all right?!"

"I'll make it," he mumbled, his head buzzing and hot. The cuts had stopped hurting at least, now they just felt numb. "I think my cuts're infected… maybe…poison in...frog's...bite." The world around him became uncomfortably bright while at the same time, the edges of his vision fuzzed black.

Sophia appeared next to him, "The frog's bite contained a rather potent neurotoxin. The nanites in his bloodstream are neutralizing it, but there is so much that it will take time. I have authorized them to make him unconscious. His healing will be accelerated if he takes the time to rest."

"Why didn't you say anything before?!" Twilight demanded angrily.

Sophia stared at Jeremy's still form, "It took all my focus to assist the nanites in his bloodstream to hasten his natural healing. There are over a trillion of them in his body and they were all required to make the rebuilding of his body take minutes rather than hours."

Twilight glared at the other pony, angry, but unable to come up with a good retort. Instead she sighed and glanced back over her shoulder in concern. "Rainbow's been badly injured. Her wing has been dislocated, maybe even broken. I used a sleep spell on her so she wouldn't thrash around and make it any worse, but she's on her own over there… It's not safe here. We have to move."

"Agreed." Sophia said. Her horn lit up with a silvery glow and Jeremy was lifted up in a matching silver aura.

"You can do magic too?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Of course. After spending three hundred twenty two years, seventeen weeks, five days, fifteen hours, and nineteen minutes on this planet, I have had adequate time to analyze and learn the thaumaturgic fields this planet possesses. From there, it's merely a matter of writing the correct subroutines to tap into those fields. I suppose you would call them spells." Jeremy's body hovered next to her as she calmly walked out over the pond.

Twilight stared after the blue unicorn for a long moment before sighing and teleporting herself back across the pond. Rainbow was as she had left her, sleeping with a pained expression on her face. Her rainbow mane was dirty and mussed, one wing tucked tightly against her body, the other spread out, the joint where it met her back bulging and swollen. She nuzzled her sleeping friend worriedly and looked up at the pond. Sophia was calmly walking over the water, Jeremy in tow.

_I hope Rainbow Dash will be okay,_ Twilight thought, glancing down at the sleeping pegasus again. _I don't think her wing is broken, but I'm definitely no doctor. We must get back to Ponyville as soon as possible._ Sophia stepped up on the shore of the pond, about fifteen feet away from Twilight and approached her. Jeremy's unconscious body was twitching and spasming, but the deep cuts on his back and belly had mostly closed. "Jeremy will require at least another seventy eight minutes before he can move unassisted," Sophia reported, "but the nanites no longer require my assistance in neutralizing the poison. Still, we must get back to the village as soon as we can. My proximity sensors have detected a number of creatures that have a high probability of matching the profile of predators resembling canine form, but seemingly made of wood. We have encountered them a number of times in the Everfree; Jeremy calls them wood wolves."

"Timberwolves!" Twilight muttered nervously, "we need to move. They'll tear us apart if we stay here much longer." A chilling howl echoed through the dense woods, adding emphasis to her warning.

"Timberwolves…" Sophia muttered, "That is a much better name. Jeremy is frequently terrible at naming the things he stumbles across.

"You are correct. Our former pace, I fear, will not be quick enough to avoid the nocturnal predators. Already, the sun is dipping closer to the horizon. Sunset will not be long in coming."

"The trees make the forest get dark much quicker," Twilight said, staring at the trees, "but my teleportation spell can't get us to Ponyville! I don't have the range!"

"The we shall have to combine our skills," Sophia said calmly. "With our combined skill, we should be able to enact a thaumaturgic effect which should greatly increase the range of your teleportation construct."

"Why didn't we do that on the way here?" Twilight demanded, "It wasn't easy to do it all on my own!"

"I helped in my own way," Sophia answered, "Did you not notice that you teleported us thirty seven times and did not begin to feel the strain of your spellcasting until the last? I was focusing the ambient leyline energies into your spells since we began this journey."

The chilling howls sounded again, closer this time. "We'll talk about this later," Twilight said, "but right now, we need to be gone from here. Now."

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle." Sophia's horn lit up in a silvery glow again. "I am prepared to assist in your spellcasting. Please outline the construct in your mind and prepare for a mental linkup."

Twilight nodded and opened herself up to her talent. Now that she was looking for it, she could feel the increased magical flow thrumming through her horn. She quickly called up the magical formula of her longest-ranged teleportation spell, concentrating on the variable for distance. She felt Sophia's presence touch against her mind and opened up to the artificial intelligence.

A mental linking was a simple half-spell that allowed freedom of communication between unicorns without need for verbalization. A form of telepathy, mental linkages were also a form of intimacy which allowed unicorn wizards to grow closer to one another on a spiritual level: the linkage gave a unique insight into another unicorn's mental profile. It manifested itself differently for every pony, but for as long as Twilight could remember, the profiles she perceived from other unicorns came to her as constellations. Unicorns throughout all of pony history had used the constellations as a reliable way to get a sense of the future and to read meaning in the natural events of the world; Twilight was very talented at reading the stars.

Sophia's mind was different from every other pony's she had ever encountered. Rarity's mind was a sparkling array of beautiful and ordered brilliance. She could read the deep well of generosity behind the gem-like sparkling of Rarity's conscious mind. Celestia's mind was a vast and bright sea of endless suns, burning with an intensity which barely allowed for conscious thought. Luna's mind was was mostly void,the few stars scattered throughout burned with a cold luminance that somehow warmed the soul even as they remained aloof. Sophia's mind, however, was unlike any she had ever touched. It was a vast and ordered grid of twinkling lights which blinked and pulsed in an unknowable rhythm. Somehow, Twilight could sense that within each star was a galaxy of other stars, each containing realms of thought and consciousness which could never be guessed or understood. And yet, there was an underlying pattern to the construct's mind and it progressed in relentless insane speed. Sophia's mind was utterly alien to her. Emotions and thoughts were one and the same, neither one the master of the other but each somehow entirely dependent upon each other.

_Your mind…_ Sophia said in wonder, her soft pleasant voice echoing in Twilight's head, _is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen Twilight Sparkle. You are the most utterly good individuals I have ever met, though my experience is admittedly limited. I am honored to call you friend._

_Thank you,_ Twilight answered, _I have never encountered a mind like yours. Even Princess Celestia's mind is completely unlike yours._

_That makes sense. Even immortals are organic. I am not._ Sophia's tone changed into a more urgent and businesslike manner. _I see your construct, Twilight Sparkle. I am feeding power into the spell's matrix. Please consider these changes. I estimate a thirty-seven percent increase in efficiency if you make the changes I suggest._

Superimposed upon Twilight's spell construct was a silvery diagram almost identical to Twilight's own spell diagram. Examining the spell quickly, Twilight saw that it would indeed increase the efficiency of her teleportation significantly. She willed the changes to her construct and pulled in all the power she could until the construct was fairly thrumming with pent-up power. With a surge of will, she pushed the magical energies through the spell and felt the spell come alive, crackling through her body and out of her horn like a lightning strike. When next she opened her eyes, they were standing in the town square of Ponyville.

"It worked!" She said, relief and surprise in her voice.

"It had an eighty-three percent chance of success," stated Sophia matter of factly. "That was well within acceptable risk parameters. Your friend, Rainbow Dash should seek immediate medical attention. Jeremy will be well enough momentarily."

Twilight nodded decisively. "We should move soon. If we stand around for too long, we'll draw a crowd." Already, her prediction was coming true. Several ponies had stopped what they were doing to gape at them. Rainbow was once again engulfed in Twilight's magical field and lifted gently into the air. "I'll bring Rainbow to the hospital. Will you be okay on your own?"

Sophia glanced at the gathering ponies and shrugged, "I am in no physical danger, Twilight Sparkle. Nor is Jeremy. He is merely resting. I will remove him to a more comfortable resting place. You do not object to his presence becoming general knowledge?"

Twilight looked around at the growing crowd, "The point's a bit moot now, isn't it? Just… I don't know, don't let them overwhelm you?"

Sophia smiled grimly, "Twilight Sparkle, you would not believe what it would take to simply _whelm_ me, let alone _over_whelm me. Rest assured that I can handle a few inquisitive locals. Take care of your friend." Twilight nodded and broke into a canter, towing Rainbow Dash along as she made her way to the hospital.

Sophia and Jeremy were in a large open space not too far away from a fountain and a large structure that dominated the town square. Humming to herself, Sophia picked up Jeremy in her own telekinetic field and brought him to the fountain. She placed Jeremy on the rim of the fountain and splashed him with some water using more telekinesis. Jeremy scrunched his face up and blinked his eyes open, one hand wiping the water away. "Wh...who? What happened? Why am I lying down?"

"You were injured when your body was reconstituted, Jeremy," Sophia replied, "the injuries were infected with some kind of neural inhibitor. I had to intervene to get you out before Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were hurt. Timberwolves had scented us and were surrounding us. Twilight Sparkle took the pegasus to the hospital to have her injuries examined."

Jeremy groaned and wiped at his face again. His stomach felt like a cavernous abyss, yawning and empty. "Ye gods and little fishes, I'm starving!" He sat up, his arm shaking as he used it to push himself up off the rim of the fountain. He noticed something else. "Why don't I have any pants on?"

"Your pants were on the part of you that you left behind in the Everfree, Jeremy. We did not have time to get changed. But there seems to be no taboo against nakedness here, so it could be completely acceptable for you to be uncovered."

Jeremy thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "I guess not. Still, it feels...gritty. And my bare ass is sure to chafe if I start running around in the nude. I think pants would be the best thing right now. And a snack." He began rummaging in his backpack until he found a pair of pants. He put them on, looking around at the ponies that were beginning to edge closer to him. "Sophia, these ponies… Um, why are they all just staring like that?"

Sophia was about to answer him when a pegasus pony glided out of the air to land directly in front of them. The pegasus was female, with a white coat and a two-tone mane of clashing pink and green. "What in Celestia's name _are_ you?" She asked with a wrinkle of her snout.

Jeremy glanced at Sophia, but the AI was silent. "Um. I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you bring me a snack, I'll tell you all about it."

The pegasus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she nodded and flew off. Other ponies began wandering towards them and Jeremy sighed. "First contact with the general populace," Sophia observed. "How would you like to proceed? Dazzle with mighty displays of power? Misdirect with clever witticisms and charm? Terrorize with unmatched cruelty and mayhem?"

Jeremy glared at her sourly. "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"You're no fun when you're hungry." Sophia pouted. "Besides, I am merely emulating the tone you have set. I am getting so much wonderful data from these colorful locals, it's a wonder I'm not actually glowing!"

Jeremy stood up and stretched, feeling achy and tired. More ponies had drifted over to them until there were perhaps sixty or seventy multicolored ponies standing in a loose semicircle perhaps fifty feet away from them. "Maybe I should start singing or juggling…" Jeremy muttered.

"Put out a hat first," a new voice said cheerfully, "no sense in giving 'em a free show!"

Jeremy jumped, startled. Sitting next to them was a mint-green unicorn pony with a harp cutie mark on her flank. "Woah!" He said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Figured as much," the green unicorn had a harp-like instrument which she plucked with her telekinesis producing soft, liquid music. "I'm Lyra Heartstrings, local musician and general wastrel and layabout. Or so you'd think to hear some ponies talk."

"Pleased to meet you, Lyra. I'm Jeremy. I'm… not from around here."

A mocking little tune danced along the lyre's strings as Lyra rolled her eyes, "I figured _that_ out. I'm a wastrel, not an idiot. So, Jeremy not from around here, where are you from?"

"Somewhere...else?" Jeremy eyed the growing crowd with a little nervousness. They had pressed in a bit closer and there were maybe a hundred ponies now, all talking to each other in low voices.

"Wow, I am agog." Lyra plucked a few discordant chords on the lyre. "I suppose you also breathe air, speak words, and eat food?"

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said, though he began to feel a little irritated, "I'm not really used to… crowds."

"Ah," Lyra said sagely, though the music she played was still mocking, "stage fright. I can empathize." The white pegasus that had accosted Jeremy first arrived back with a little brown paper sack clenched in her teeth. She put the bag on the ground in front of Jeremy and stepped back, her bold eyes never leaving him.

Jeremy picked up the bag and opened it, praying that it wouldn't be filled with grass or flowers or something. A waft of sweet-smelling steam rose from the bag and he thought his stomach would tear its way through his body to get at the contents of the bag. "Oh wow, white pegasus, you get ten million points for this," he said, pulling a hot sticky honey bun out of the bag and taking a huge bite. "Oh, this is incredible!" He said around the bite. He devoured the bun in five enormous bites, licking the sticky honey from his fingers.

The white pegasus stared at him and Lyra giggled, "Well, it seems that you aren't immune to the Cakes' confectionary wizardry! That's a point in your favor at least. Only something soulless and completely evil would scorn a honeybun from Sugar Cube Corner."

The white pegasus cleared her throat and said, "Blossomforth."

"Huh?" Jeremy said intelligently.

"My name is Blossomforth," Blossomforth said, her voice a little chilly, " Not white pegasus."

"Ah. Yes, sorry about that. I'm not at my best today. I'm Jeremy."

"He's not kidding," Lyra interjected.

"Yeah, thanks. Blossomforth. You wanted to know what I am?"

The white pegasus nodded and the crowd quieted down a little, edging in a little closer to hear his answer. "I'm a human," Jeremy answered. "And this is Sophia, my… friend." He gestured to Sophia, who had remained silent.

"What's a human?" Lyra asked.

"A hairless ape," Sophia answered, "that stands, on average, a little less than two meters tall and is characterized by an upright walking stance, omnivorous feeding preferences, and tendencies toward violence and self-harm. Although," and here Sophia winked at Jeremy, "this one appears to display less violence than the average human. If you discount his shortcomings in the intelligence department, he can be quite engaging."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at Sophia, wondering where this sudden tendency toward humor had come from. "Yes… I suppose that's a somewhat accurate description of the species in general…" He said slowly.

"I saw you appear in the town square," Blossomforth said, "with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked hurt. What happened?"

Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We were in the Everfree Forest…" he trailed off as that statement elicited a gasp from the crowd. When they quieted down again, he said, "Rainbow was attacked by some kind of frog monster. Her wing was hurt. Twilight took her to the hospital."

"Why are your flanks covered up?" Blossomforth asked. "Are you embarrassed by your cutie mark?"

"I don't have one," Jeremy said. "Humans don't get cutie marks. Though it might be easier if we did," he mused.

"Why did you come here?" someone in the crowd asked.

"He came," Sophia answered, "because he wanted to find out more about ponies. He wants to know all about pony society and Equestria."

The crowd murmured again and Jeremy could feel cautious good intent emanating from them. The music Lyra was playing turned vaguely patriotic with stirring little riffs reminiscent of a cavalry charge or some kind of royal march. "If you want to learn about Equestria," the musician said, "then your best source would be the princesses. I'm surprised Twilight has not brought you to them already."

"Yes well, that's definitely on the agenda. I only just met Twilight Sparkle and a few others yesterday. I'll be staying around for a while…"

"How long?" Blossomforth asked.

"It will be a rather extended stay, I believe," Jeremy answered. "Applejack has offered me employment on her farm in the meantime. I'd like to save up some...bits? Yes, bits. I'd like to save some so that I can buy or rent a home here."

Blossomforth considered this a moment then nodded decisively. "Well, that sounds pretty good I guess. But why the long stay? Can't you get back to… wherever it is you call home?"

Jeremy scratched at the back of his head and shrugged, "Yes and no. My home is a very long way away from here. It would be impossible to return there without some kind of miracle. But I have been living in the Everfree Forest for a while now-" the murmurs started up again, nervous and speculative but Jeremy kept speaking, "-but I'd like to get away from the constant threat of danger for a while. Getting eaten alive is rather uncomfortable. Or so I've been told."

Lyra gave him an odd look. "Yes," she said, "I think that's a safe assumption. So… you're going to live here in Ponyville, work at the farm, meet with the princesses and… what? Just live here?"

"That's the plan," Jeremy replied. "Your town is beautiful and the people-sorry, the _ponies_\- I've met have been very friendly and welcoming. I wouldn't mind living here for the foreseeable future; it's peaceful, idyllic, and-most importantly-unlikely to land me in any monster's stomach."

Blossomforth looked a bit nonplussed. She squinted at him suspiciously, "So you're not here to conquer or enslave ponykind?" Jeremy shook his head. "Or use us to some nefarious purpose?" Jeremy shook his head again. "Or eat us?"

"Eat you?"

Blossomforth blushed, "Well… you _are _very strange looking."

"He's only harmful to himself, really," Sophia said mildly. "And sometimes, he's rather inept at that."

Blossomforth seemed to be a bit mollified by the gentle humor in the AI's tone. Certainly, the presence of a pony to vouch for Jeremy seemed to be working in his favor. He glowered at Sophia. "You've gotten very chatty all of a sudden, haven't you Sophia?"

"I am only the product of my environment, Jeremy, as you well know." She tossed her head, causing her short magenta mane to fall over her eyes and smiled enigmatically. "I learn quickly. And your responses to Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been very closely observed. Is this not acceptable?"

Lyra watched the entire exchange with a cocked eyebrow and an expression that mingled confusion and amusement. "What are you talking about? And how did you two meet anyway?"

"That," an imperious and highly cultured voice announced from somewhere in the crowd, "is a _very_ long story, Lyra, dear." The crowd parted and Jeremy saw the pristine white coat and perfectly coiffed mane of Rarity as she trotted daintily through the opening. Rarity came to a stop next to Sophia and smiled warmly at the AI and shot a suspicious look over to Jeremy. "And I'm afraid that Jeremy has quite enough on his hooves-or _hands_ as the case may be-to warrant his immediate departure. Applejack is waiting for her new worker and she's not the most patient taskmistress, as you well know."

Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but Jeremy had had enough of the press of the crowd and Rarity's interruption was a welcome one. He jumped to his feet and gave the crowd his best apologetic smile, "Sorry, everyone, you heard the lady. I have places to be and trees to, uh, pick? Something like that anyway. I'll be around for a while, so maybe later we can have a chat." He carefully began navigating his way through the crowd, smiling the entire time at the ponies who had gathered and making his excuses.

Blossomforth and Lyra stared after him as he went, both of them nonplussed by both his sudden appearance and sudden departure. "Well, that was weird," Lyra said.

"Yeah…" Blossomforth said thoughtfully. "But what can you expect from the Elements? Weird things happen around them all the time."

Lyra nodded, strumming at her lyre listlessly for a minute, then she looked up. "I saw them when they appeared here. Jeremy looked pretty out of it. Unconscious. Twilight rushed Rainbow Dash to the hospital."

Blossomforth frowned, "I wonder where they were? Still, if Rainbow's in the hospital, maybe we should go check on her?"

Lyra stood up, putting her lyre into its case. "She'd do the same for us, even if we're not in her circle of best friends. Besides, I bet she'd like to hear some soothing music if she's going to be bedridden for a while."

Blossomforth inclined her head absentmindedly in a brief nod. "His arrival was unexpected."

Lyra shrugged. "Can't be helped, I suppose. They're not going to be too happy about it."

"That can't be helped either. Come on. Let's get to the hospital. Then we can make our report."

Lyra shrugged again and trotted toward the hospital with Blossomforth walking companionably beside her. They chatted amiably the entire way, though each pony seemed lost in her own thoughts as they went.

~*.*~

"That was some good timing, Rarity!" Jeremy said as soon as they left the press of the crowd behind. "I was beginning to feel a little hemmed in there." He shifted his backpack on his back, distributing the weight a little more comfortably.

"No trouble, Jeremy," Rarity said generously. "But where are Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash?"

"Rainbow got hurt while we were leaving the Everfree," Jeremy said, frowning. "I did too. Twilight and Sophia grabbed me and Rainbow and then teleported to Ponyville. By the time I woke up, Twilight was already gone; Sophia told me they went to the hospital. Where is the hospital anyway? I'd like to make sure that she's all right before I go to Applejack's."

Rarity grimaced and shook her head. "I think, perhaps, that it would be wisest to wait. Rainbow is not the most...ah, how to put this delicately? She is not the most gracious of ponies when she is recovering from injuries. Let Twilight give her a Daring Do book and she'll be right as rain soon enough."

"Really?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "If you say so. Maybe I'll send her some apples as a get well gift or something. Ponies like apples, don't they? I think I remember reading that somewhere."

Rarity tossed her head and tittered delicately, "It may safely be assumed that any gift of apples or apple byproducts would be welcomed by any in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash included." She chuckled to herself a moment longer then subsided.

"Well then, I suppose I'd better get on over to Applejack's farm. I told her I'd meet her there after I got my things together. If I'm going to live here for a while, it wouldn't do to start by upsetting my new boss. Would you point me in the right direction?"

"I'd be happy to; and please, give my regards to Applejack. See if you can get her to come down to the Carousel Boutique when she has a moment. I have a new line of rustic apparel that I want her to examine." She gave him directions and then bid him farewell.

Jeremy and Sophia continued on in companionable silence for a time. They walked through the streets of Ponyville drawing stares and leaving muttered conversations in their wake, but they paid them no heed. The village itself was quaint and rustic. Jeremy shifted his shoulders uncomfortably as they passed a small group of ponies chatting and laughing amongst themselves outside of a cafe. "It's strange," he said after a time. "All these… people. I've spent so long wishing that there were people to talk to-besides you-and I never really thought that I'd feel so...out of place."

"Your mental state is relatively stable," Sophia said, "as are your other bodily functions. It may simply take some time to become accustomed to your new surroundings. It is intriguing that you have decided to make your home among these people."

Jeremy was quiet for a long time. Sophia waited patiently, having become acquainted with his long pauses over the years. Finally, he said, "I don't think I could ever go back to being on my own. I'm afraid that I would have gone completely crazy if I had to spend much longer on my own."

"You had me."

Jeremy smiled, "I did indeed. But you were...different. Already, you've become...more than you were. I had no idea this would happen."

"Jeremy," Sophia said flatly, "I am a synthetic intelligence network with nearly limitless computing power. For three hundred years, you did not name me. You did not give me a meaningful form. Do you have any idea how much data and personality is conveyed in those two seemingly irrelevant things?"

Jeremy frowned pensively. They had left the village proper and were walking on a dirt road that Rarity said would eventually lead them to Applejack's farm. "No. Obviously. For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

Sophia was quiet for a long time. Eventually, she said, quietly, "I could almost hate you for keeping this from me." She sighed. "But I forgive you."

They continued on in silence until Applejack's farm came into view. The road wound and curved to a white picket fence where an open gate with a trellis arched above it. Fields of corn and other vegetables were planted near the farmhouse, which was red and white, painted to look like a traditional barn. The orchards themselves stretched out behind the farmhouse and the sweet scent of apple blossoms carried on a gentle breeze. The farmhouse door was open and a small yellow pony with a bright red mane-a filly-had a broom gripped in her mouth as she swept the front porch.

The filly caught sight of them and the broom dropped from her mouth as it gaped open in surprise. She darted into the farmhouse as Jeremy and Sophia continued on up the dirt road. Jeremy could hear her high-pitched voice calling out to someone in the house, though he was still too far away to make out what she was saying. By the time they reached the front porch, the filly had returned in the company of an absolutely huge red pony with a straw-yellow mane laconically chewing on a piece of wheatgrass. Jeremy and Sophia stopped before they actually stepped up onto the porch and Jeremy smiled disarmingly.

"Hi!" he said into the silence. The filly flinched when he spoke, though her eyes did widen. "I'm Jeremy and this is Sophia. We're the uh, new farmhands?"

The big pony just stared at him in silence for a long moment. Jeremy nervously eyed the hooves on the big stallion. They looked bigger than his head. The term 'pony' just didn't really apply here. He was more like a draft horse on steroids. He cleared his throat and cast about desperately for Applejack, hoping that she'd come and diffuse the situation before he had to be resurrected for the second time in a day.

"Hooves," the stallion said finally, his voice was deep with a rustic accent.

Jeremy scratched his head, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Farm_hooves_," the stallion clarified.

"Right. Um… Did Applejack maybe...mention us?"

The filly narrowed her eyes at him and said, "She said there'd be some help comin' by 'round noon. She didn't mention it'd be comin' from a… a…what _are_ you anyhow?"

"Human," Jeremy said simply. "But I guess that doesn't really explain anything. Applejack and I met yesterday. I'm going to be uh… staying here for a while. Well, not here at the _farm_ per se, but in-or maybe around-Ponyville. I need the money to make a home and she said there was a place for me here."

The big red pony nodded once and stepped out of the farmhouse and onto the porch. He descended the stairs and looked down at Jeremy and Sophia, snorting once as he passed and began walking around the house. "Applejack's 'round back," he said, continuing his deliberate walk around the house.

The yellow filly scampered after the stallion, the fear that had been evident replaced by curiosity and a gleam of mischief. "I'm Apple Bloom and that there's Big Mac. He don't talk much, but my granny says I talk more'n enough for us both! So where'd ya come from and why're you stayin' here? Who's yer friend? I ain't seen her 'round Ponyville before, so she must be new too!"

Jeremy smiled as he followed Big Mac and Apple Bloom to the back of the farmhouse. "This is Sophia. She's my… friend. We've been together for… a long time."

"What, like, married or somethin'?" Apple Bloom's face screwed up in a caricature of disgust, "But you don't have no fur! Or a mane! That's just… gross!"

Sophia chuckled and said, "We are not romantically involved, Apple Bloom. We are friends. But I must admit that some of his habits are quite disgusting. Very biological."

"You talk like Ms. Twilight Sparkle, Ms. Sophia," the filly stated. "Are you from Canterlot too? I went to Canterlot once on a field trip-to the palace even! And it's nothin' like Ponyville. It's full o' city-folk and the Princesses o' course."

Sophia began to answer, but then they came around the farmhouse and into the back yard. Applejack was busy unloading a cart filled with empty wooden buckets large enough to be considered tubs. She looked up when she heard Apple Bloom's high voice and smiled at the group. "Well howdy, y'all! What took so long?"

Big Mac looked over his shoulder at Jeremy and Sophia and then back at Applejack, cocking an eyebrow at the orange mare. "Oh hush, Big Mac," Applejack scolded, "I like 'im. He says he wants to work and we need the help! The orchard's almost ready for the first harvest an' we're gonna have a hard enough time by ourselves what with Apple Bloom's schoolin' goin' on."

The stallion shrugged and switched the wheatgrass from one side of his mouth to the other. He turned around and walked back around to the front of the farmhouse. "He's a talker, ain't he?" Applejack remarked drily. "Here, help me get these here buckets off this cart and we'll talk about what you'll be doin' and what you'll get paid for it. Apple Bloom, run on into the house and fetch me a jug o' cold cider. I'm parched and I'm sure Jeremy and Sophia'd like some too."

The little filly glowered at Applejack, but did as she was told. Jeremy walked over to the cart and hopped up into it. He began to hand stacks of the tubs down to her, surprised at their weight. "You said it'd be harvest time soon?" Applejack grunted the affirmative as she took the stack from him, balancing them on her back with a smooth, practiced motion that spoke of years of practice. "But isn't it a bit… I don't know, early for it? I mean, I'm no gardener, but it feels like early spring here. I thought apples were only ready in the fall?"

Applejack chuckled, "Maybe in the wild, I s'pose. But me n' mine're Earth ponies. We got strong magic runnin' in our hooves, connectin' us to the earth and all the plants an' growin' things. The Apple family's got partic'ly strong magic. Apple crop's ready for harvest four times 'fore the growin' season's done. This is the spring crop. In a couple months, the early summer crop'll be ready. Then it's the midsummer crop and finally the fall harvest." She slid the buckets off her back, where they fell in neat stacks by a cellar door. "Then there's the chickens and pigs to feed and maintain plus all the other crops that need tendin' and harvestin'. It's gotten to be a mite bit much for me n' my brother, so that's why we need you."

Jeremy handed her another stack of tubs and she repeated the balancing act. "That sounds… intense." He could feel his back beginning to ache just thinking about it.

"You don't know the half of it! The work's hard, sure, but it makes a difference. Keeps the farm runnin', puts good food in the bellies o' the townsponies, and gives us a bit o' profit at the end. It all ends up back in the farm o' course, but I got a few bits set aside for Apple Bloom if'n she wants to go to the Academy up in Canterlot." She set the tubs down next to the first stack and trotted back up to the cart. "As for you, like I said, I can't spare much, but I'll pay ya fifty bits a week plus yer room an' board. That includes meals."

Jeremy didn't really care how much he got paid, only that he worked for the money. He didn't think Applejack would try to cheat him, but he also didn't really care if she did. After all, he _was _immortal and money really wasn't a concern. This was a means to an end. "Sounds fair, Ms. Applejack. When do I start?"

She grinned and nodded at the cart. "You already started, Hoss. Now c'mon, let's get this cart unloaded and you can earn your dinner!"

~*.*~


End file.
